A Deathly Secret
by IlliannaBlack
Summary: Hermione has a secret that she can't tell Harry. She finds a friendship in Draco Malfoy and falls for him. Warning! Smut. First Person
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Summer was here and I am all ready for it. I jumped off of the Hogwart's Express with my luggage in hand and headed for the muggle world. Walking fast, past the crowds in King's Cross Station, I didn't notice who I bumped into. I fell down to the ground, "So, sorry." I managed to say, and saw a pair of fine, black, Italian shoes, which brought my line of sight to a pair of silver eyes. "Oh!" I gasped, brushing myself off and standing up. Draco Malfoy was helping me pick up my things, seeming to be at a loss for words. After he handed me my shoulder bag, he stood there for a long moment of time, staring into my eyes, as if he was trying to make me memorize me, and then he walked away. I watched him intently as he left. My pulse was rushing through my veins and I felt light headed. I sat down on the ground where I was standing, closed my eyes, tight, and shivered.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" I heard Harry ask. He kneeled down to my side and I snapped my eyes open, staring at the empty space where Malfoy disappeared. "Hermione?" Harry waved his hand in front of my face, I shook my head, and glanced up to see Harry, Ron, and Ginny looking at me confused.

"What?" I asked.

"You alright there, Hermione? It looked like you were mumbling something." Harry asked confused. He started to stand back up and held out his hand for me. I reached up and he helped me get back on my feet. My head was throbbing uncontrollably. I placed a hand to my forehead and closed my eyes again.

"Yeah, Harry, I'm fine. Just a headache." I said before I stumbled forward and fainted.

_Spells and curses were flying back and forth between both sides. The department of Mysteries was not the brightest of all places, so the flickering of light helped out to see who was injured and who was still fighting. Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and I were up against 6 Death Eaters. We were caught off guard and captured. The Death Eater that captured me held me close to him, I struggled and tried to get away, but when his face got too close for comfort, I froze. His grip on me loosened, and he whispered in my ear. "Hermione Granger, everything is going to be okay, just stay calm. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you." I body started shaking, I was crying. I knew his words were honest, and I was scared. I stared at Harry and Lucius and felt the Death Eater's wand press into my neck. What was going to happen? Then Sirius apparated into the room, along with other members of the Order. The Death Eater let me go and I turned to see who it was. I recognized the face, he was staring at me with caring eyes, I gasped and heard another Death Eater shout his name, "Dolohov! Let's go!" and he disappeared. Ron ran to me and pulled me along to find the others. Then Harry was screaming, while Bellatrix Lestrange was laughing, wickedly, Professor Lupin was yelling at Harry, then everything became silent._

Ron sat next to me in the cab, he was holding my hand, rubbing it with his thumb. I looked up at him, his eyes widened, and he let go. "You passed out back there, are you okay, Mione?" He asked. Harry leaned passed Ron and looked at me, "You're awake!" he said, then sighed in relief. Ginny then poked her head around the corner of the passenger seat and said, "We were worried about you, are you feeling better? Do you need any water?" She offered me a bottle of water and I refused it.

"Guys, I just felt overwhelmed. I just want to go home. Please." I said. I looked out the window and watched the people go by.

We reached my home in Wandsworth, just outside of London, and Harry helped bring my bags up to the door. "Thank you, Harry." I told him. He gave me a hug and said, "Take care of yourself, we need you. You're my best friend, Hermione. See you soon." He kissed my cheek and went back to the cab. I watched them head down the road and disappear around the corner. I took a deep breath and opened the front door. The house was dark, but I knew it well. Placing my things in the main entry room, I turned on the lamp next to my chair and saw that man sitting there.

I jumped back and gasped. "You! What the bloody hell are YOU doing in my house?" I pointed my wand at him, but did not take action. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run, but I felt safe. He looked at me and smiled.

* * *

IlliannaBlack


	2. 1Dreaming Into Reality

Author's Note:

So I decided to do the infamous relationship of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. _**All Harry Potter Credit goes to J.K. Rowling.**_

The twist in the story is... well you will find out in a later chapter, but without further due, here is my version of the young lovers story.

The time frame of this story is during the sixth year, following the book (mostly) and the movie (some). Hope you like it. Please R&R.

* * *

I am drifting away through the darkness. Everything is engulfed by it. I scream awake, startled by my dream. I feel frightened so I look around, but all I can hear is static and all I can see is darkness. It is 5:29 in the morning, I feel lost. I think for a moment to myself _why on Earth can I not sleep?_ I lie back down and close my eyes; next thing I know is that I am drifting into the black abyss again. I was falling, twisting around and falling. The cold air was pressing tight around my body. The crisp scent of the air filled my lungs. I could not breathe.

8:43 Am, I scream myself awake again, this time gasping for air. My body is cold and I shiver, I notice that I am the only one in the dormitory, and that I am sweating. I take a deep breath and wrap myself in my blankets trying to keep warm. The warm air coming out of the vents is falling directly above me. I get up, still wrapped up in my blankets, and look at myself in the mirror behind my door. The person looking back at me seems to be in shock, almost ghostly looking.

I place my hand on the mirror, touching my reflection, as it stares back at me. It almost looks like I have not slept for days, my eyes sunken in and my hair is a mess lying down on both sides of my face. I remove my hand from the mirror and grasp tighter onto my blankets. As I walk away and towards the window I let out a sigh. It still bothers me that I do not know why I have not been able to have a decent night of sleep. I have been sleeping like this for 3 weeks now. Either it has to do with all my studying for the N.E.W.T.S. exam, or I might just be losing my mind, especially what happened just before I came back to Hogwarts this year.

I shake off the memory of this summer and decide to get dressed. I grab my book bag, full of books, for potions and charms, and rush down stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. I spot Harry and Ron when I enter and sit down beside them. "How's your morning, Hermione?" asked Ron. _Of coarse he would have to ask that_ I thought to myself. I sigh and reply to him in a sarcastic tone, "Just FINE, Ron". Ron was sort of taken aback from what I could tell from the dumb look on his face, so I looked away from him, searching through the crowd for something to look at, and that is when I saw _him_ looking at me from across the Great Hall. _Malfoy is staring at me, bewildered, staring at me, why am I blushing?_

"Umm, Hermione... are you okay?" I heard Harry say, "You look flushed".

"Oh! umm... I got to go." I respond, and I pick up my book bag and exit the Great Hall, still hungry, cause I have been distracted from eating. Seems quite common these past 3 weeks anyway. Walking faster than usual I head down towards the Black Lake and sit underneath a large oak tree near the bay. I thought to myself _Why WAS Malfoy staring at me today? Have I gone crazy, and WHY does it bother me so much? I wish this summer never happened, so much had happened. I still cannot believe what I did_._ And how can I keep lying to my best friends._ Getting caught up in my thoughts I start crying.

I looked down at my watch and saw that I have been under the tree for at least 2 hours, must have dosed off. I have 25 minutes to get to my potions class, so I grab my things and run back towards the castle and into the dungeon to potions class. I was still early and the second one to arrive, Malfoy was already in the room at his seat and he was looking at me, no _staring_ at me. I paused near the doorway and then Ron and Harry walked in, Malfoy instantly turned around in his seat. I went to my seat and said nothing to Harry or Ron the entire class. Once class was over Malfoy was the first to rush out. _I wonder why Malfoy is acting like this... It is really strange, and why do I even care. I mean he's not doing any harm, but I am not of the best shape right now, maybe he's noticed my deathly appearance. It could be possible that he might know that..._

"Hermione, we're going to be late for Charms!" Harry broke my thoughts. I was pretty glad that he had. Beings that I could not relive this summer and I could not even tell anyone what had happened. I grabbed my book bag, and we left together.

I was silent all the way to class, just thinking to myself and listening in on Ron and Harry's conversation, coming in every once in awhile with an _mmhmm _or _yeah. _Right before we entered the Charms classroom we ran into Malfoy in the hallway, he looked like he was going to say something, probably insulting.

I turned my head and looked into Malfoy's eyes to glare at him, _those grayish, silvery, and beautiful... WAIT! _I gasped and ran into the classroom, with my head down. Once in the room I slammed my back up against the wall, banging my head, and a loud sigh escaped my lips.

Harry and Ron came in soon after me, and we all sat down at one of the front tables. I glanced behind me and see Malfoy staring at me, yet again. It was not full of hate, either, it was full of kindness. I turned away, as a small smile began to stretch across my lips. I have not smiled in so long; it felt foreign to my face. I glanced back to see if Malfoy was still staring at me, but he had his head turned this time, but I could see a smirk spread across his face. _He is quite beautiful, now that I think about it, I just have never noticed. Could he be finally noticing me too? Why am I thinking about Malfoy? Maybe... maybe I can talk to him. I should try at least, even if I can't, but I want to. Wait! No! I'm supposed to hate him. After all these years... Maybe he knows..._ I kept trailing off in my thoughts. Then I felt a nudge on my arm and Harry whispered to me, "What's the answer to question on the board?"

"Huh? Oh, ummm... what question?" I whispered back.

"Are you sure you are feeling okay? You are not acting like yourself, and it looks like you haven't slept in a long while." said Harry, "Please promise me, you will get some sleep, Hermione."

"Yes, I will, I promise, Harry. I will." I answered him.

Charms ended in a long hour, it seemed like one of the longest charms class I have ever taken in my life at Hogwarts. I started packing my books into my bag and told Harry and Ron to go on ahead and that I will meet them in the Great Hall for dinner, and that I needed to go to the Library to get a book, and they both know that reading relaxes me. They left me alone in the classroom, or so I thought. From the corner of my eye I see Draco Malfoy coming out from behind the shadow of the door and walks toward me. With out a sound he reaches down and grabs the book I was unaware that I dropped, and he looks into my eyes, not losing contact, and places the book in my hands. He leans in to whisper into my ear, he's so close that the words tickle my ear, and he says, "My, my... looks like you've never seen me before, Granger. Filthy mudblood. It seems so right, yet all so wrong."

His words were soft, but had a sting to them, as he pulled away to look back into my eyes, I was glaring at him with hate. Narrowing my eyes, so he knew not to mess with me. His face was full of shock now. He got up and left faster than before. I pick myself up and one small tear trickled down my cheek. My past summer came into my mind, fierce, and strong.

_Hermione! Stop! Don't do this! You don't have to do this! Hermione! _ I could hear my mother's words echo in my head as I ran from the charms classroom and out of the castle. I ran to the same oak tree I sat under earlier, and cried my eyes out.

* * *

I woke up unaware of where I was, and I was cold. I was still sitting under the oak tree and the sun had nearly gone down. Being twilight, it was still light enough to read, so I pulled out a book and started reading. Missing dinner again, I am sure Harry and Ron are not going to let me hear the end of it, besides I lost my appetite. I closed my book, set it aside, and stared out into the Black Lake, wrapping my cloak tightly around me. Still feeling very tired and worn out from my memory I dosed off again.

_It was a nice warm evening and I am walking around the Black Lake with one of my favorite Muggle Novel. Spotting a tree near the bay I decide to go and sit down to read, seeming that it is beautiful night and it looked comfortable. After awhile I hear footsteps coming toward me and I look up and see a figure. I cannot tell who it is, but I can tell it is a man, a strong, muscular man, a Quidditch type of a body, and he is tall. I wish I could see his face... And the figure leaned over and placed a hand under my chin, lifting it up to kiss my lips..._

I gasp and wake again. Still under the large tree, but something was different. There was a different scent from earlier, and I am warmer. I sit back up and an extra cloak slides off of me, one that looks much more lavish than any of mine. That is when I saw Draco Malfoy sitting next to me under the oak tree._ Was it Malfoy that I was dreaming of?_

"Glad you are alive" he spoke.

"What?" I responded, kind of confused to why_ he_ even cared.

"You were mumbling some pretty gruesome things in your sleep, I was just hoping you were alright." he said.

Still confused and now wondering what I might have said, I ask him, "What are you doing here?"

"To talk to you, Hermione. You look like you need somebody to talk to." he said quietly.

I look up at his face and he was staring out into the Black Lake. I then turn my attention to my feet. Shivering I grab his cloak and hold it tight against me and I in hail the scent. It is of cloves and dragons blood, almost intoxicating. I smile and he looks at me and says in a sweet, soft tone, "How are you doing, Hermione?" The way he said my name was like church bells ringing on a sunny Sunday morning. I just had to hear it again.

"What was that?" I said.

"How are you doing, Hermione?" he said, this time even more sweeter than before.

"Draco." I whispered, and his face was only an inch away from mine. I could smell and feel his breath on my face, tickling my senses. _Is this a dream? Why am I here with Malfoy?_ I closed my eyes and felt Malfoy move away. I opened them wide and could see his reaction to my reaction. He was on his hands and knees, almost nearly on top of me. One of his hands was right next to my head. The look on his face screamed guilty of a murder, but it was a look of confusion. I was taken aback and had to ask him. "Draco? What is it?"

"I can't, I can't do this. Hermione... I... I... I think I am in love with you, but I can't be, it's absurd. You are a.... a... mudblood!" he struggled to get out and he got up and walked to the edge of the bay. I sat up and wrapped my arms around my legs and placed my head in my arms. He turned around to say something but he saw me in my position and sat right next to me and placed one arm around my shoulder and the other was rubbing my arm. _Why were we acting like this? Don't we hate each other? He thinks he is in love with me??_ I then finally spoke, "Draco, please, don't hate me, there is really something you need to know, but I don't know how to say it."

"What do you mean? What are you trying to say Hermione?" he interrupted me.

I stood up and took a step away from him, not looking at him, I pull up my sleeve a little to glance at my forearm, I gasp, and start to fall to the ground and cry, but Draco caught me in his arms.

He wiped my tears off my face and held me close to him in his arms until I spoke again.

"What I mean is, is that, I can't, I JUST CAN'T." I sobbed out.

"Hermione?" he asked confused.

"You wouldn't understand, Draco. I CAN'T TELL YOU!" I yelled at him. He seemed to have a tighter grip on me now, his hand cradling my head.

"Hermione, just tell me what is wrong. You can tell me. You seemed to be able to tell me things before." He said in a soft, angel-like voice.

I knew he would get me to spill my guts sooner or later, so I tried to sort out the thoughts in my head and find a way to tell him. I couldn't tell him.

I pulled out my wand and had it jabbed into his chest, staring at him in the most serious way I could and said in a firm voice, "Get away, Draco. I don't want to hurt you."

He believed me and took a step back. I dropped my wand on the ground and I turned my head away from the look on his face, but he took his hand to force my head to look at him straight in the face. He took that hand and moved it along the side of my cheek to the back of my head, and brought my head closer and closer, to his, until his lips brushed up against mine slightly. He closed his eyes and I closed mine. He spoke, softer than ever, only four words, "I love you, Hermione." His lips crushed hard into mine and my heart melted. I reached my arms around his neck and entwined my fingers in his hair, his grasp on me grew even tighter, and he drew a quick breath. While he was kissing my chin and searching for my lips, he drew intricate designs on my back with his fingers and twirled my hair around. I urged his kisses to be more passionate and as our tongues touched for the first time, a spark of electricity ran from one body to the other. Pulling away, I gasp for air and I open my eyes to see Draco staring deep into mine. "I love you, Draco." I finally got out the words to respond to his, before the kiss. He pulls my head in again towards his and kisses me lightly on the forehead.

_I love Draco Malfoy? And he loves me? I must be dreaming..._ It feels so real though.

"Hermione?" he asked cautiously, running his fingers up and down my arm.

"Yes? Draco." I said lightly watching his fingers move on my arm.

"I want to apologize." he spoke firmly.

"For what?" I asked, curiously.

"Seriously? You had to ask me, why I am apologizing to you? Are you really that dumb, Granger?" he snapped.

I grabbed my things, stood up, and walked toward the Forbidden Forest. Not looking at Draco as I left him wondering what I was doing. I could feel his eyes on me and then I heard him finally get up when I was already twenty feet away. I stopped in my tracks and stared at him. He had a smile on his face and then he bit his lower lip. _Oh man, I can't believe he's so gorgeous. Wow. I really should tell him that I don't care about the past. Especially after what is happening, and what is going to happen. I wish my summer would stop haunting me. If only I could tell Harry, my best friend. I am always there for him, so WHY can't he be here for me when I need him the most? This was a betrayal, for both sides. Draco could understand. Just maybe, if I can tell him, then he won't have to worry about betraying his name. Since after all, I am just Hermione. I wish he wouldn't have called me Granger._ Stopping in the midst of my thoughts, I turn my attention back to Draco, who is three feet in front of me now.

"Do you accept my apology, Granger?" he said reaching out his right hand.

"Why should I, Malfoy? What good is it going to do for me?" I told him.

He dropped his hand. Draco stood there silent for a minute and then finally spoke softly, "For being a dick all these years to you, Hermione. I was wrong and I admire your bravery. I can see that fear does not bother you. If you were told to do something, you would probably do it, without taking any risks, or backing down. Hermione, you hold on to your word. You have friends that love you back. And now I give you my heart, and you walked away just now. Can you not see that I need you Hermione? You shine like a light for me. I brought you down for so long. Called you names. I am sorry. I only wanted you from day one, but my father made it so I could not even get close to you. I had to force myself to hate you. For so long, I wanted to touch you. For so long, I longed to kiss you. For so long, Hermione, I wanted you. I have never wanted you more than I do now. Now that you are only inches from me, I won't let you go. I don't care who your parents are, I don't care that you are a muggle born. I don't care if I ruin my family name. I want to be with you and only you, even if He kills me. I love you, Hermione."

Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I leaped on him and bawled my eyes out on his shoulder. I cried hysterically in his arms for at least 20 minutes until he spoke again. "Hermione? Will you trust me? Can you trust me?" he asked.

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and studied his face. I knew he was being serious by the way he looked into my eyes, with a vacant expression.

"Draco." I said, "I trust you, but... How do I know if you trust me?" I smiled at him.

He smirked and took a step closer to me. He grabbed my left hand and brought it up to his lips. I brushed my fingertips along his lips and traced a design across his cheek and down his jawbone. My hand wandered down the side of his neck and down to the middle of his chest. I pushed hard and knocked him off balance, but his reflexes acted fast grasping my arm he caught his balance and shoved me hard against the nearest tree. My back was pressed up against the tree trunk and he was holding my arms in one hand. In his other hand, he had his wand out and pointed in my face. I was amused by his reaction to my expressionless face as I stared into his eyes. He realized that I did trust him. He didn't doubt my bravery, so he dropped his wand, loosened the grip on my arms, and crashed his lips into mine. My arms gently wrapped around his neck, letting him kiss me harder and more passionate. His arms were tightly woven around my middle back and he picked me up. I could sense that he did not want to let go of tonight, but he did. Draco kissed me on the cheek and grabbed my hand as we walked around the Forbidden Forrest watching the sky change colors as the sun rose. He walked with me until we reached the castle doors.

Once we were outside the castle door, our hands broke apart and we went our separate ways. I went into the Great Hall to try and get some food, Draco waited in the Entrance for his Slytherin friends. I spotted Harry and Ron already stuffing their faces. Sitting beside them at the table I glanced over to the Slytherin table and Draco was smiling at me. I smiled back and reached for a glass of pumpkin juice and drank a little of it.

"Where were you all night, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I found a really good book so I stayed up all night in the Library, reading it." I said smoothly. By the looks on their faces, Ron and Harry, both, believed me. _It has been so easy to get away with something little like this, but I don't know if I can keep my cover for long, about..._

"Say Hermione." Harry broke into my thought. "I've been needing to ask you, what has been bothering you lately. You seem to be avoiding Ron and I, a lot. I was wanting to ask you, if it had anything to do with this summer and all."

For the first time, I felt like I had betrayed my friends. I felt a sinking feeling in my chest and got up with out saying a word or looking at either one of them. When I got to the entryway, I did, however, turn around to glance at Draco, who was on his way out of the Great Hall as well.

* * *

IlliannaBlack


	3. 2A Beautiful Melody

Author's Note:

This second chapter flourishes more into the relationship between Draco and Hermione, but she still is having a hard time to find the right words to tell him about her summer, and Draco seems to be distracted from his task at hand, and so is Hermione??

Please R&R.

* * *

All I could think about now were the headlines in the local paper about the deaths of my parents. 'Beloved Family found dead in their Home'. The paper had reported 3 deaths of Hermione and both of her parents. Harry had seen the article, but in a different form, he saw what I had given him, an edited version. It read, 'Beloved Parents found Murdered in there home' along with a sub-article saying, 'Girl Struggles over Parents Deaths'. I set aside the memory of the paper from this summer and made my way to the Grand Staircase.

I headed up to the library, Draco following not too close behind. Once I was inside the library I skimmed through the nearest shelf and grabbed a random book. _So not like me. _I looked at the cover and read the gold lettering "Beginning Transfiguration: Second Year". Without a care of what book it may have been, I walked straight to the back room, which is usually empty. I set the book down on the table and walked to the window. It had started to rain and the ground below looked speckled, like pepper, of dry and wet cement. Crowds of students were leaving the grounds to go to Hogsmede. As I watched them laughing and running about, I spotted Harry and Ron. They were talking to themselves and I could only guess from their gestures that they were talking about me. I sighed and felt cold fingers slide across the back of my neck.

I shivered and turned to see Draco Malfoy smiling at me. He leaned in for a quick kiss and then made his way to sit down at the table. He took one glance at the book I had set down and looked back at me. "Isn't that book a little out of your range, Hermione?" he said playfully.

I smiled at him and said, "I wasn't going to read it, Draco," as I walked to Draco at the table, still smiling.

"What are you doing in the library if you are not going to read anything?" he asked.

"Who said I wasn't going to read anything?" I responded.

He was curious now to what I meant, so I sat in his lap facing him and moved my head to the side of his. "Now if I can figure out how to turn the page." I whispered into his ear. I could feel his hands move across my back and pull on my shoulders, pulling my head back so our faces meet. He was looking deep into my eyes and as he closed his, I closed my eyes and leaned in for a kiss. His lips playfully dancing with mine. His lips were like ripened berries, sweet and sinful. I wanted more, I wanted to taste the fruit that had me so wrapped up. Without thinking I tickled my tongue across his lower lip, in his response to this, I felt his tongue on mine. It tasted so sweet, just how I imagined, even better than before. It was passionate. My senses seemed to lose control as my hands danced along his chest and unbuttoning his long sleeve shirt. He gasped and this brought me back to reality as he pushed me off his lap, as I hit the library floor, he spoke firmly, "I love you, Hermione, but I can't do this to you. If he found out, he would kill us both! I can't bring you into this." He turned away, still sitting in the chair, and re-buttoned his shirt up.

"How would he find out? Why keep it from him, if we love each other? Draco, please tell me, WHY would he care?" I asked him, staring at him from the floor. I didn't dare to move closer to him.

"Hermione! He hates mudbloods, and if my father found out that I am in love with one, and that I have disgraced the whole family, and failed him in my task, then he would surely have my head. I can't harm you, or put you in any harm. I love you." He spoke with utter fear behind his words.

"I, Draco, I love you too. There is really something I must tell you." I said.

"Tell me then. Don't you trust me? You can tell me anything, Hermione." he said.

"I do trust you, but I swore not to tell, I can't break a vow, Draco. He would kill me, if I did. I trust you, Draco. I do. I love you, and can see that you have changed so much, but I need to know... How much do you love me?" I asked him.

"I would give my life for you, as long as you love me, and see me no less than who I am when I am with you. I too, have many things to share with you, that I am sworn to keep secret, but I love you too much, to keep them from you, it's killing me inside." Draco spoke with such honesty that I had to be beside him, I got up and moved to lean against the table.

"We must find a place to let those secrets to be heard, but now is not the time and place for it. I have an idea." I smiled and he looked confused. "Meet me at the Whomping Willow at seven o'clock tonight." And I kissed him on the forehead, picked up the book I had set on the table, put it back on the shelf, and left to my dormitory to take a shower. _I really hope that I know what I am doing. To break a vow, can be the end of me. I hope he is one of them, then I wouldn't be breaking a vow to him, I would just worry more about him and his secrets. I wish there were an easier way to say this, but there is not. Damn it! I just had to be falling for Draco. He is an amazing kisser though... way better than Ron. I can't believe I ever liked him more than a friend. It was like kissing my brother, whenever we kissed. With Draco... however, it feels like my body and mind, are shut off and he just lifts my soul to the clouds. I feel like a bird, free and uncaring of the world. I have to tell him._

I shut off the water and collected my thoughts that ran out with it. Wrapped the towel around me and stepped out to dry off and get dressed for this evening. Harry and Ron had not come back for some time now, this didn't bother me, so I told Ginny that I was going to bed early and get some rest, that way if Ron and Harry asked for me, she would not allow them to get me. I still had about an hour before I had to meet Draco at the Whomping Willow, so I set my alarm for 6:45 and took a nap.

Soaring through the clouds, flying higher and higher up in the sky. The sun is almost down and the wind is picking up more and more. All of the sudden, black surrounds me in the air, my vision is lost, and I can't hear my screams. I am falling through the black abyss. I hit something hard, something wet. I crash into the water and it fills my lungs as I try to catch myself. I kick hard against the water, trying to escape it, but it forced me down deeper and deeper into the cold, black abyss. Giving up on breathing and swimming against the water, I close my eyes and a flash of green light engulfs me.

* * *

I scream awake, sitting up in my bed I look to see what time it was. 6:32. Deciding that I didn't want to even consider sleep again, I got up and left the dormitory. I snuck past Ginny, who was talking to Ron and Harry, so I knew that I didn't have to worry about them seeing me. I ran out the door and out to the Whomping Willow. Draco was nowhere to be found. Although I am early, I would have expected to see him here, waiting for me. I walked around the forest edge until he arrived at 7, on the dot.

"So, Hermione, are you going to have this tree beat me up until you get the answers you want, or what?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, now that you gave me that thought, Draco, I just might have to do exactly that." I teased. He laughed. "No. We're going somewhere else."

With a dumbfounded look on his face, and not sure what to ask, he repeated my words, "we're going somewhere else?" Still not sure, he followed me as we approached the Whomping Willow and it started to swing its branches. "Exactly Where ARE we going?" he asked.

I took my wand out and pointed it up at the tree and yelled, "Immobilous!" The tree stopped moving, almost dead like. I grabbed Draco's hand and lead him down the tunnel that leads straight to the Shrieking Shack.

He was following so close that his body heat was keeping me warm in the cold cave. I reached behind me, grabbed his hand, it was like touching ice. I looked over my shoulder to see his face; he had a scared look on his face, his eyes filled with wonder. He was looking straight ahead. _In my mind, I am scared. Scared of what to say and how he will take it. Also I am scared of what he might have to say. I remember Sirius saying that The Dark Lord had chosen him for a special task. I wonder if he would explain what it is to me. Maybe, I could help him coup with the horror._ He squeezed my hand tight, almost like he was afraid to let me go, and he did just that until we reached the door that goes up into the Shrieking Shack. I lifted the door up and he boosted me up the hole. Once I was up, I reached down to help pull him up. He studied the walls and the room that we were in for a moment and then he grabbed my hand again.

"This is magnificent!" he whispered.

I smiled at his childish look in his eyes and lead him up the stairs. When we arrived in the small upstairs room I dropped his hand and sat down on the mattress in the corner. He traced his fingers in the dust that lie on the piano, smiled at me, and then sat on the piano bench, ready to play.

"I doubt that it is in tune, Draco." I told him.

A smirk grew across his beautiful face as his fingers were playfully dancing across the piano keys. "No doubt about it...but let's see if it is." he responded. He played a recognizable note, a D. _It's in tune?_ Then he scaled up and down the keys like he owned it. A graceful melody came out of the old dusty piano. It was not one that I was familiar with; in fact I have never heard it before. My guess was that Draco might have written it, and he is playing it for me now. He started humming along with the melody, his voice made harmony. It was beautiful. He sang like an angel from the heavens, he sang with his whole heart, I shut my eyes and saw his smile. When the piano stopped his voice went on, growing louder and louder as he walked toward me. I felt him kneel down beside me on the mattress and he finished his song. His left hand was running the length of my leg while his right was tickling my chin. I opened my eyes and saw him staring deep into them, his gaze filled with love and his eyes were full of beauty. They were no longer cold and gray-like, now they sparkled like silver balls on a Christmas tree. "Did you like my song?" he spoke.

_I was right! He did write it._ I smiled bigger than before and said, "You left me breathless, Draco. It was beautiful. Everything about it was magnificent. I love your song."

"Good, because I wrote it for you." he said.

I looked at him in disbelief, but he kept staring into my eyes and brought his right hand up to trace my lips. His fingers were smooth and warmer now, as they traced my lower lip my mind started to lose control.

* * *

IlliannaBlack


	4. 3Secrets Revealed

Author's Note:

Sorry I left you all with a cliffhanger, but I just had to. Here is where they go into detail about what it is they have been keeping secret. The time is now 4 weeks into the 6th year and Hermione's birthday had past on 19 September, and the snow has not fallen yet.

Please R&R.

* * *

His fingers moved gracefully along my lower lip and as he did so, I opened my lips a little bit to taste his teasing power. I tasted apple on the tips of his fingers, curious to know why, but I grabbed his right hand and kissed it softly.

"Draco. You have me under your spell." I whispered. He smiled at my words and chuckled playfully.

"What spell would that be, Hermione?" he asked me.

I took a breath and looked away, bringing my knees up to my chest; his hand was still on my thigh. "Your love spell. I am falling deeply in love with you, Draco. And I really want you to know that. I trust you. So I am going to tell you..." I spoke, but he interrupted me.

"You really do trust me?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, Draco," I placed my hands on both sides of his face, looking straight into his silvery eyes, "I trust you."

He smiled even more. His left hand was even higher up on my thigh and he squeezed my leg as shivers were sent down my body, I enjoyed every bit of it. I leaned in to kiss him, on his lips. My body was trembling. His right hand wrapped around the small of my back while the left hand squeezed even tighter on my leg. I let out a gasp and leaned back. My body was out of my control, my mind was running around, and I brought my lips to the crevice of his neck and kissed him lightly. His hand on my leg was now at the bend of my knee. He was on top of me on the mattress, kissing my neckline and my chin and I closed my eyes. His right arm was free from my back and was playing with my hair, and then he slid his fingers down the side of my face. He grasped my chin and tilted my face in for another kiss of the lips; this kiss was deep and passionate. All of my worries were gone at that moment and replaced with new sensations. I felt his hands move along the length of my body, especially his left hand, which was now tugging at my shirt. My hands moved to touch his body and bring him closer to me. I then felt his cold fingers on my stomach. I gasped and snapped open my eyes, he removed himself and sat up beside me on the mattress.

"I'm sorry.," he breathed out, trying to catch his breath.

I sat up to look at him curiously and placed my left hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Draco." I told him sincerely.

"Hermione...you have not a clue of what was going on in my mind then. If you didn't gasp and set me back into reality, then I might not have stopped." he said in a shaky voice.

"Don't blame yourself, Draco. It was also my fault. I wanted you to keep going. When you touch me, my skin feels like it is on fire. You make me feel wanted, and loved. You need to know that, I just wish somebody were there to love me for who I am. Draco, you love me for who I am." I said to him.

He looked at my face, trying to read it as I spoke to him, but by the look on his face, he was having a great deal of difficulty understanding my words.

"Draco, I want to ask you something."

He nodded.

"Before we came back to Hogwarts this year, Harry, Ron and I saw you dodge your mother in Diagon Ally, and you went into Knockturn Ally. We saw you walk in to Borgin and Burkes. We spied on you, and Harry believes you are a Death Eater, but I told him that it wasn't possible. I told Harry that The Dark Lord would not have a sixteen year old in his loyalty, but he didn't believe me. That is why he is spying on you, and seeing if you were just trying to get attention or that you really are a Death Eater. Did The Dark Lord make you a Death Eater?" I whispered this as low as possible.

He sat there, looking at the other side of the room, motionless. "Don't say that."

"Say what?" I asked.

"The Dark Lord. Only his close followers can call him by that name." he whispered.

I sat there silent, looking away from him.

"What if I am a Death Eater? What can I do about it? I have a task that I must follow through with, and I shouldn't even be with you. You are a mudblood, Hermione. I still don't know what I can do about it. I love you too much; I don't want to let you go. I would die for you." he said sternly.

"Can I see it?" I asked him. He looked at me and I was smiling at him.

He turned to face me and his right arm reached over to grab his left sleeve of his cloak. He pulled it up his arm and there on his left forearm burned the Dark Mark. His expression was full of confusion on how I would take to the sight of it, but when I saw it, joy came over my body as I hurled my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

He pushed me off of him and had me come to my senses, "Hermione? What are you doing?"

"You trusted me, Draco." I told him. "It's my turn now." I smiled at him almost identical to his devilish grin.

"What do you mean?" he asked me concretely. Watching me pull my left sleeve up my arm to reveal a blood stained bandage wrapped around my forearm. "Hermione? What happened to your arm? It's bloody!" he said worried.

"It's nothing, Draco. Seriously. See look. I only wear it to hide my secret." I said, as I unwrapped the bandage, he wasn't sure what to expect, "Remember me telling you, that I really needed to tell you something, but I couldn't?" He nodded. "Well this is it. I was relieved when I saw the Dark Mark on your arm, beings that, now I can tell you anything." He watched as I pulled the last layer of bloody bandage off my arm to reveal a black armband with a silver and green insignia embroidered on it. "It was my mother's." I said pulling it down slowly. I stopped and looked at Draco, his eyes were locked on my mother's armband. "Before I show you, I must tell you. I am a pure-blood witch." When I said this, he focused his attention on my eyes. "I killed my muggle parents." I paused when I heard my own voice say the word 'killed' with such joy, it startled me, but I continued with my story. "I covered it up by making the muggle world believe I was dead too. You see my father, my real father, came to me this summer. He said he recognized his one true love in my eyes when we were battling at the Ministry of Magic last year. He didn't want to harm me, when he saw me; he only did so to keep me secret. He only wanted to steal me away, long enough, to tell me that he was happy that I was still alive. He believed that I had died when my mother died a week before The Dark Lord's fall. After all these years, Draco, the people, who I assumed, No, Who claimed to be my parents, lied to me. After all these years, they never once told me that I was adopted, until that night. I asked them if they knew about what is going on in the Wizarding World, and they told me that they had something that they needed to tell me. My muggle mother had told me, similar events were happening 13 years ago, then, about the night that The Dark Lord had fallen. They adopted me, Draco. However, I ended up at a hospital, along with a note signed by Marie Dolohov, my mother. My real name is, Hermione Jean Dolohov. Do you see? I was so infuriated with their stupid attempt to protect me."

Tears were building up in my eyes, and Draco placed his hands on my shoulders.

I continued with my story. "That is when it clicked. Antonin Dolohov is my father, and he didn't want to kill me last year when we were battling in the Department of Mysteries. He recognized me, when he had me in his arms I felt fear and love at the same time. He hated me of who I became, because I didn't know who he was at the time. Yet, he whispered in my ear, 'I'm not going to hurt you, Hermione.' I was so confused after that night. When summer came around, I had to find out more. I just had to ask my muggle parents what all they knew. And I killed them. I killed them and staged my own death. I no longer survive outside of the Wizarding World, Draco. I even lied to Harry and everybody, he still thinks that I am scarred from the sight of coming home to see The Dark Mark glowing high in the sky above my house, when I was the one who put it there. I created a different story than what the press had released. I covered it up so well. He took me in to live with him for a few days and after my birthday, just last week..."

I paused to look at my arm and I pulled off my mother's armband.

There in the dark room inside the Shrieking Shack burned two identical brands. Two Dark Marks blazed on the two seventeen year olds arms. "So this is it? Things are going to be different from now on, Hermione." whispered Draco.

"No doubt about it. Draco? I trust you not to let anybody know, Harry must not find out, or even The Order of the Phoenix. I am sure that The Dark Lord already knows about us. I trust that you know what may happen to you if you do tell?" I asked him.

"I understand. I love you, Hermione Dolohov." he spoke. Draco leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. He held my head in his hands and I embraced him. His hands dropped and he kissed my cheek. "So, little Miss goody-two shoes have lost her touch, crossed over to the right side of the World. You have no idea how turned on I Am." he said with a sarcastic thrill in his voice. I glared at him and shoved him down on the mattress.

He shifted his weight and I moved to sit on top of his lap, facing him. I removed my cloak and he did the same. I touched his lips lightly with my fingertips and leaned in again to kiss him. He grabbed my left arm and started kissing me right below my fresh brand and carefully traced a line down to my fingertips, and then he placed my left hand on his chest. I kissed him harder on the lips and started to unbutton his shirt. I got frustrated with one of the buttons when it wouldn't open, so I pulled out my wand and removed his shirt, pants, and shoes magically. He was wearing emerald green boxers. I giggled and bit my lower lip. He smiled back at me and whispered, "You find that amusing, love?" I kissed him in the small of his neck and whispered back, "A little."

He then pulled out his wand and removed my blouse, skirt, and shoes, revealing sexy black under garments. He raised his eyebrows as a reaction to my body language as I tried to cover myself up with my cloak. Setting our wands on the floor next to the mattress, we moved to lie facing each other. He tugged on my cloak, removing it and his hands were exploring the length of my body as mine were outlining his muscles on his chest and stomach. He pulled me closer to his body and everything around us had disappeared. One of his hands reached around my back and unclasped my bra and he threw it to the side and I tugged on his boxers. His fingers were smooth against my stomach as he gracefully slid them along the lining of my underwear. Our bodies were moving in rhythm and beauty, turning on the mattress, both of us not wanting to stop.

In between my breaths he caressed me in an intimate and loving way. He was careful about each move he had made, not wanting to hurt me in anyway. His face was full of life. Enhanced by the glowing moonlight seeping through the cracks in the walls. He was no longer heartless, but he was so full of love, more beautiful than I have ever seen him before. This was pure bliss. Our bodies then were closer than ever as he leaned his head down and kissed the nape of my neck. I moved my hand to grab his face and searched for his lips. Kissing them like I was repenting my sin.

When we had stopped we lay there locking gazes and whispering things into each other's ear. Just then a loud whipping sound filled the room accompanied with a cloud of black smoke. I grabbed my wand and put my clothes back on as quickly as possible and Draco did the same, we looked at each other then at the cloud of smoke disappearing, revealing hooded figures.

* * *

IlliannaBlack


	5. 4Broken Vows

Authors Note:

I have been asked a good question, pertaining to the "sexy" part. They did NOT have sexual intercourse. Although it may have sounded like they have, they did not. Sorry to all of you Dramione crazed fans that have read chapter 3. I had never mentioned them taking ALL of their clothes off. The sin Hermione was talking about was being with Draco being the enemy and all, she feels complete when she is with him, and lying to her best friends.

Enough explaining, let's get on with who apparated into the room.

Please R&R.

* * *

Before I could see the figures completely, something wrapped around my waist, my hand reaching out for Draco, and I was pulled into the black mist. I was engulfed in black, I screamed. This time my dream is real. Flying through the air, unaware of where I was, I looked up to see who had a hold on me, but all I could see was black. The cool air was all around my body and then I felt a sinking feeling inside my chest as I felt the hard ground. Everything had stopped in an instant. I tried to get up, but I just wanted to sit there motionless, as if I could not be seen but the figure grabbed my arm and picked me up. He shoved my body forward and I ran into something hard. It was a gravestone. Everything looked familiar to me now; I realized what was going to happen. I broke the unbreakable vow. _No. I shouldn't have told Draco. I am so stupid! Where is he? NO!_ I looked around in panic to see where Draco might have been, but the figure kept pushing me on forward, up to the Riddle's house.

A small whipping sound came from behind, I look back to see who it was, and there stood Lucius Malfoy holding Draco by the arm, pain was blazed across Draco's face. _No. How could he hurt him! That's not fair!_ I pull out my wand and push the figure away and stunned Lucius Malfoy, he flew back 20 feet, I ran to Draco's side. "Are you alright, Draco?" I asked scared. A smile built across his face and he whispered, "I am now."

I helped him stand up and Lucius was walking towards me, I looked over at him, and I felt something hard hit me across my cheek. I fell to the ground and Draco was pushed down. I reached my hand to my face and it felt burning hot. Lucius picked Draco off the ground and said sternly, "Move!" Draco did as his father said, and didn't dare risk to look back to see if I was alright, but by the way he was walking, he wanted to.

The other figure came to my side and picked me up off the ground and shoved me in the same direction as the Malfoy's, walking toward the house. I followed the command without fighting back. The figure placed a gentle hand on my shoulder once we reached the door, and he turned me around. I was face to face with a mask; my eyes were examining its fine detail. The figure then pulled out a wand and brought it up to his face, the mask disappeared, my father's face, taking its place. "Do not be afraid of tonight, Hermione. He will only see that you have broken my vow, and I forgive you. I can see that you really do love Draco, and that is why you two are here tonight." he spoke softly, trying not to be over heard. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and gave him a hug. Then let go and kept walking. I walked up the stairs and into the main room. Draco was standing by the window on the opposite side of the room. His father, Lucius, was standing next to the emerald chair. I could see The Dark Lord's long, pale fingers on the armrest of the chair, which then moved to face me. The burning red eyes looked deep into mine, and pain over came me as I was crumpling up onto the floor. I looked over at Draco, and fear filled his eyes, but he did not dare to move. My father walked over to where Lucius had stood and leaned in to tell him something. Just then the pain stopped. Getting up to my feet I ran over to Draco and he welcomed me into his arms. A cold voice spoke, "So this is what has been keeping you from your task... I see that, that is NOT acceptable." Voldemort's words were serious and menacing. "You either have two choices. One. Continue the task on hand without any more distractions, or two. Hand the task over to Miss Dolohov here." His fingers were sliding down the side of my face and that is when Draco snapped at Him.

"She is NOT distracting me from my task! As a matter of fact, I was very successful in sending an apple through earlier this evening. I know what I must do next, and YOU won't have to worry about me failing you, sir. For you choose me for this task and I made a vow. The Death Eaters will be able to go through." Draco had spoken without fear in his voice. I squeezed him harder, and then let go. I walked to stand face to face with Lord Voldemort and spoke; "I want to help Draco with his task, sir. May I do so, with your permission?"

"No." Voldemort said with discuss. "Now I should have you both killed for breaking vows, but I can see that there is more behind this than I can handle. Miss Dolohov, you have earned a position as a Death Eater just last week, do not ruin this, or you will end up like Potter. Do your part, both of you, and I will make an exception for you two." He looked over to Lucius and Antonin and they acknowledged this with a nod, and then they walked towards us. Lucius had a hold on my arm, Draco looked as if he was going to kill his father for touching me, and my father had a hold on Draco. Just then darkness engulfed us and the air grew tight inside my chest, we were spinning around, and then ground. I was inside the Shrieking Shack again, but Draco was not.

The sun was coming in through the cracks of the Shrieking Shack and I waited a good, long hour before Draco appeared by himself sitting at the piano. He then smiled at me and said, "Funny seeing you here, I thought you might have left already."

I sighed and sat next to him and whispered, "For you, Draco. I would wait forever." And he leaned in to kiss my pleading lips. "We better go."

He got up and grabbed my hand as we walked down the stairs of the Shrieking Shack he did not let go of my hand. Now I started to wonder why he had stayed behind longer than I did. It started to get me worried. He kept on walking down and we reached the bottom where the trap door was. He lifted it up with his free hand, still not letting my hand go. He motioned me to jump in and I did so, as he jumped in, I helped him land with my free hand. I closed the door and we went on ahead up the tunnel back to the Hogwarts grounds.

The tunnel was oddly dark near the exit for being morning, but I realized this when Draco had stepped in front of me and stopped me in his tracks. He dropped my hand and trapped me in his arms, by leaning up against the wall. His eyes were filled with fear and a tear started trickling down his cheek, my instincts were all lost in a daze. I whispered, "Draco?" and he looked deep into my eyes, trying to read my face, and I am reading his, he leans in for a kiss. One long kiss that had me tangled in his arms trying to understand his emotions, but once we broke, Draco ran straight out of the Whomping Willow and out of sight. I looked around confused, and felt a sinking in my chest when I realized that he was gone. The wind started to pick up outside of the exit and as I climbed out I saw that the sky was an ominous grey. I walked in silence, sulking back to the castle. When I entered through the door Harry was there and gasped when he saw my face.

* * *

IlliannaBlack


	6. 5Bruises And A Black Eye

"What the bloody hell happened to your face, Hermione? What, Where, How, Who... Hermione?" asked Harry worriedly. He had touched his hand to my burning cheek as his hand felt cold against it, my cheeks flushed. I felt embarrassed, not knowing that I even had a mark on my face from Lucius Malfoy hitting me across the face. If I hadn't freaked out on him, I would not be in this situation. I looked into Harry's eyes and saw millions of questions forming in his mind. Scared from what may come, I started crying and Harry pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, lets get you out of here. You look like you need some rest." he said sincerely. The tears in my eyes blurred my vision, but I still could see the expression on Draco's face from across the hall. It was full of fury, hate, and anger. My control was lost at that point and I cried hysterically, and Harry was struggling trying to hold me up and walk me to the stairs. I tried to glance back at Draco, but when I did, he was gone. I felt my heart sink into my stomach. I leaned forward on the stairs and hurled. Harry pulled back my hair and held me back from falling into the mess. "Hermione, are you okay?" Harry said softly, worriedly. Not wanting to go any farther I fainted into a dream state.

_Draco was holding me tightly in his arms, softly singing his song in my ear. His skin was burning against mine. I reached up to his face but my hand could not make contact to his face, all I could feel was stone, hard, cold stone. The warmth of his arms turned into snakes wrapped around my body, squeezing me tighter and tighter to a point where I became light headed, I felt scared so I closed my eyes. The cold darkness once again engulfed my body and I sank deep into water. I opened my eyes and there I was, standing in the second floor girls' lavatory. Blood and water covered the tiled ground. In the middle of the bloody bath was a figure. A figure that lay there and bled, not crying, but I could tell that the figure, whoever it was, was in terrible pain. I ran over to the figure on the floor, but slipped in the mixture of blood and water. Someone caught me. I look up at a new figure; this one was holding me and carrying me away from the other one. I hated this figure for taking me away from the bleeding figure. I got up to my feet and pointed my wand at the figure standing before me. Just then, Harry's face appears out of the darkness of the figure's head, and his robes transform into Harry's. Confused, I turn around to see who the other figure was, but before I can everything is a blur and I fall into another black abyss. Falling freely through the air, I hear my mother's voice calling my name, "Hermione! No! You don't have to do this! Hermione!" I fell onto something hard, but soft at the same time._

The fall was hard enough to knock me out of the dream state and back into reality. I was lying on my bed in the dormitory. Ginny was standing next to my bed with a towel in her hand. She wiped my forehead from the sweat that had formed. "How long have I been out?" I asked her with urgency.

"About 8 hours now, it is past dinner, have you had anything to eat lately, Hermione, you look so unhealthy." Ginny asked with wonder in her eyes. After she saw that I was reading her face she added, "Be honest with me, Hermione, all of us are worried about you. Since you have came back this year, you have been acting different, almost zombie like, the only time I see life in your eyes is when you are staring off into space in the Great Hall. What has got you so mesmerized? I almost want to ask Dumbledore to see if you haven't been put under an Imperious Curse or something. So," she said touching her hand to my bruised cheek, "spill."

"Ginny." I started to put things together in my head, but had no idea what to say, or how to put it, if I had an idea. "Ginny, I don't know what happened. I was walking around the grounds and last thing I knew, I woke up under the Whomping Willow." There, she'll never suspect anything.

"What were you doing wondering around the Whomping Willow? You hate that tree, you said you would NEVER near that tree, yet alone, ever again, not since Lupin and Sirius were here." she said suspecting my lie.

"I told you Ginny and that is what I remember. Please, I don't feel so good." I got out before I rolled off of bed and made it to the bathroom sink. Ginny came in behind me and held my hair back as I rested my face in my hands looking down into the sink.

"It's because of what happened this summer, isn't it?" Ginny asked with a scared tone in her voice, almost like she didn't want to hear the answer.

I looked up at her with horror struck eyes and she was taken aback by the fear that swam in me, she dropped my hair and walked to the bathroom door. She stood there in the entry way for a second, her back was facing me, but she turned her head back fixing her gaze on the floor and whispered, "What happened?"

As I got back my full strength I started to walk towards her in the doorway and spoke fiercely, "just let me be, please." Pulling the door closed, Ginny walked out of the dormitory, out to the Common Room. I turned on the warm water to the shower in the girls' bathroom and glanced at myself in the mirror. This is the second time I have seen my reflection in three days. Where ever the Hermione they knew was long gone and the Hermione that stares back at me was entirely different. _Her eyes were sunken in as if she had not slept for weeks. Her skin was a bit pale, which made her complexion in her face look as though she were a walking corpse, outlined by the large purple mark on the side of her cheek. Her bones were very defined, because she had not ate for a week or more._ I removed the last of my clothes as I started to examine myself more in the mirror. _A part from the bruise on her cheek there were slight little marks below her collarbone. She traced them down to her navel. Then something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and _I stared at the burning black mark on my forearm. Wishing this all could be a dream, but afraid that it is not. I placed my fingertips directly below it and remember what happened. _His lips pressed against my skin as we lay there in the Shrieking Shack. Oh, I have never wanted Draco more than anything in the world. He teased me for hours making me wanting more and more of him. I wanted all of him, but he kept me under control. I could feel that he wanted me as much or more. His touch, his lips, those eyes..._

I stepped into the shower and the warm water hit my cold skin. I wet my hair, and lathered it with my favorite shampoo, peppermint, and then rinsed it out. Peppermint made me think even more about Draco's eyes, his silvery eyes that I could gaze into for forever. Then I took care of some personal things and reached for my favorite soap, lavender, a very down to Earth, calm and relaxing scent. I rinsed off, stepped out, and wrapped up in one of the large, fluffy, red towels that hung near the shower. Looking back at my reflection I realize that a shower was a good idea. I reached down and grabbed my bloody looking bandage and re-wrapped it around my forearm, then picked up my dirty clothes and headed back into the dormitory.

Ginny sat there on her bed looking at me confused. She tried to hide behind a book that she was reading, but I knew she just was curious about my strange attitude. I saw her mouth drop and it startled me when she gasped. She gasped so loud that I almost dropped my towel. The gasp was followed by, "My goodness, what happened to your arm? Who in the world is beating you up? I want some answers!!!" Ginny got up off her bed and swiftly walked my way. As she neared she noticed the small bruises on my collarbone and yelled, "Hermione Jean Granger! I never would have suspected you of this behavior! I can't believe you haven't told me about this one! Tell me, who is he??" The fear faded from her face and replaced with amusement, wanting to know about the boy, little did she know.

"Ginny, I didn't do anything with anyone. I don't know what you are talking about!" I replied.

"You've been snogging someone. Don't play innocent." she said with a smile.

I smiled back, "well yeah, but..." I bit my lip.

"But..." she led on.

"I don't remember who it is." I simply stated. I did not want her running to Harry and Ron about my snogging with Draco Malfoy. That would be a more painful death than that at the hand of the Dark Lord.

"Uh huh, so you don't remember anything these days." she said, not buying into my loss of memory theory. "You really think that I am stupid? Hermione, whoever he is, must really like you."

"You think so?" I said excited, which blew my cover.

"Ah Ha! I knew it! You do remember! So... Who is it?!?!" she persisted.

* * *

IlliannaBlack


	7. 6Ginny's Helping Hand

Authors Note:

Now is where it gets interesting. I had to ask for some ideas and get feedback from some that I had mentioned to my friend Amy, which she is amazing at letting me know how my story sounds, all in all. Here is a thanks to everyone who is reading my story, and please R&R. I will take any suggestions. By the way... Hermione has another secret, but it comes much later in the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ginerva Molly Wealsey! I will answer your questions when I am in the appropriate attire, but NOW is NOT the right time!" I yelled at her loud enough for anyone who was in the Common Room to run up and see the show. With that said, Harry and Ron appear in the doorway with wands at the ready. I gasp and almost drop my towel, their eyes were goggling at my current fashion statement and I swear that drool was coming out of the side of their mouths, "GET OUT!"

Ginny shoved the boys out of the dormitory doorway and closed the door behind her as she left. I picked out a regular outfit, which I should have just thrown on some pajamas since the day is already done, but I felt that I had something to do yet. I peeked out the dormitory and saw Ginny with Ron and Harry sitting in the Common Room talking in front of the fire. A part of me just wanted to make a run for the door and leave, but another part of me felt obligated to Ginny.

"Ginny. Could you come here?" I asked her politely. Ron turned in his seat and glanced up at me, my face flushed when our eyes met, but he turned away and started talking with Harry again. Ginny walked swiftly up the stairs and entered the room. I shut the door behind me and walked to the foot of my bed. We both sat down on the floor in front of the heater, she looked over at me and said, "Okay, Hermione. I want the honest truth. No lies, or I will sneak into Professor Horace's office and take some veritaserum."

I nodded in agreement to her request. "Ask away, Ginny."

"Now I know, partially, of what happened this summer, but I do not think that, that is all that is bothering you. I haven't seen you much the past couple of days, and frankly, I am worried about you. Where have you been going?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"Promise me this, that you will never speak about this conversation, to anybody. Especially, Ron and Harry. Ginny promise me that, and I will tell you." I spoke in a proper manor.

"I promise!" Ginny said with excitement.

"I have been talking with Draco Malfoy," I said.

"YOU WHmmmmm!!" Ginny said as my hand flew up to cover her mouth and muffle her yelling.

"Shhh, Ginny, please, let me finish." I pleaded, not wanting to remove my hand, afraid that she was going to scream and cause a scene. "Are you going to be quiet?" I asked. She nodded her head, and wearily I dropped my hand from her mouth, she said nothing, but her eyes screamed _I couldn't believe what you just said! Hermione! As long as I have known you! Draco Malfoy? Really?_ "Ginny, he really is not all that bad of a person." I said this as she examined my face of the bruise that was a darker shade of purple than it was before. I pointed at the bruise and said, "he did NOT do this to me. I swear. He wouldn't hurt me. And you said yourself, 'whoever he is, he must really like you' remember!" imitating her.

Ginny sat there with her jaw dropped, speechless, and it was starting to annoy me. I liked the silence, but for her, it's just weird and not normal.

"Ginny, please, understand. I need Draco right now. I mean Ron has been blowing me off for 'Lav Lav' and it just makes me sick. I need someone to be there for me. Harry doesn't understand how I feel, and I feel that Draco needs me too. Please, Ginny, for me, please just let me be." I whispered to her and tears were in my eyes. She read my face and got her composure back, and nodded.

"Hermione? Why the change in heart for Malfoy? Last I knew, he hated you." she asked confused.

"Somethings are just better left unsaid, Ginny." my voice shook and I stood up and grabbed my cloak. Wrapped myself in it and turned toward Ginny, who was standing up as well. She walked closer to me and brushed my hair back behind my ear, and said, "Go after I leave, I am going to tell the boys to go ahead and sleep, but I know for a fact that Harry has been keeping a close watch to the Murander's Map for Malfoy, but it seems to me, that he disappears when he enters the Room of Requirement. I will distract him long enough for you to get down there and enter, so he doesn't see that you have left. May I suggest that you get some sleep. Zombie Hermione kind of scares me when I look at her."

I smiled and motioned with my lips a 'Thank you', and I watched as she led Harry and Ron up to the boys' dormitory. I slipped down the stairs and slid out the Fat Lady's portrait hole and ran down to where the Room of Requirement was, there was already a door, and so I knew that it must be occupied. Worried of who might be inside, I cracked open the door and it was lit by faint candlelight. It was sort of beautiful. Not like the D.A. had the room before, but it was filled with junk, not junk, antiques. I entered the room, closed the door behind me, and heard a boy yell, "Who's there?" My heart raced and I pulled out my wand and pointed it in the direction of the voice. I saw someone move around the room through the glass of objects and a flash of red light came my direction. I gasped as it hit me on the shoulder and I flew across the room landing oddly on top of a desk. Subconsciously getting up, I heard footsteps running towards me and I collapsed on the desk, but this time from my weakness in my shoulder, the desk did not want to hold me anymore, and as I rolled off onto the floor my mind drifted off.

_Draco was standing in front of me smiling, one of his hands was on my chin and he closed the gap between us with a kiss, a kiss of death. Sucking the air from my lungs. I opened my eyes and Draco was replaced by Lord Voldemort, I was in the air above the snowy ground, I saw Draco lying motionless next to him and a sparkling silver and green necklace clutched in his hand. I screamed as my body outstretched and then hit the ground, everything went black._

"Hermione..." someone whispered my name. "Hermione? Are you alright?" Someone was shaking me. "Hermione, wake up!" Vigorously shaking me. "I'm Sorry!! Wake up, PLEASE, Hermione!!!" my eyes snapped open to see his angelic face.

Draco wrapped his arms around me; his tears were soaking my shirt through my cloak. He kissed my hair down to my cheek and found my lips. I sat there confused of what was happening, but the taste of his kiss on my lips made all my worries disappear. My lips melted into his as he apologized for stunning me. I apologized for startling him, and he kissed me harder, making the bruise on my cheek burn. I let out an agonizing moan and he pulled away frightened that he had hurt me. I reached my hand to the side of my face and felt the bruise; he lightly brushed his fingers on it and frowned with hate in his eyes. I have seen that face before, this morning in the Great Hall, and a tear rolled down my cheek. He brushed it away and pointed his wand at my cheek. A faint yellow light was glowing on my skin and Draco smiled as he said, "My father will pay for hurting you. I am so sorry that happened. I love you, I promise nothing bad will happen to you, as long as I am there to protect you." He leaned in to kiss where the bruise once was on my cheek and smile. He scooped me up into his arms and carried me over to a couch that was in the room. He lay me down gently and brushed his hands through my hair and he sat there smiling and looking in my eyes. His eyes were dancing with life. He needed me. I reached up to touch his face and he closed his eyes the second my fingers touched his skin. I pulled him in closer and the touch of his lips against mine exploded my heart. I fiercely gripped his shoulders pulling him on top on me on the couch and held him like a life preserver in the midst of a stormy ocean. My heart was burning inside my chest and the heat raced all over my body, and Draco stopped. He smiled and glanced down at my body, and just then I noticed that most of my clothes were on the floor. Draco brought his attention back up to my eyes and he bit my lower lip, as I let out a soft gasp and he bit harder, I arched my back up off the couch. His hand slipped underneath my back and unclasped my bra with one swift motion, then his lips found their way to the crevice of my neck. My hands ran through his hair, his kisses ran down my neck to my chest. His hands removed my loose bra and tossed it aside. All the while his tongue teased where it once was covering my skin, but the feel of his soft lips burning against my skin gave me a sensation that I had not felt before.

I placed one hand on his chin, the other grabbed his shirt and pulled on him so his lips were on mine, while kissing him I removed his shirt and threw it out on the floor, I smiled. I sat up on the couch and moved on top off Draco's lap and traced my hands on his muscular chest, down to his waist line, stopping at the line of his pants, I slipped my fingertips slightly under the fabric and moved them along the waistline around to his back, and traced my fingers up his spine, feeling his muscles tense up. He moaned, and then leaned in so fast to kiss me that I almost fell, but his arms wrapped around me. At that point in time I felt like I was floating as I was in his arms, he placed me back on the couch, he was kneeling and kissing my knee, running his hands up my thighs.

His fingertips were cold on my skin, which gave me goose bumps, and he smiled even wider. He was pulling on my skirt and under garments; they were halfway down my thigh when I spoke between breaths, "Draco! I, I've never done this before."

He bit his lip and lifted himself up for a kiss on my lips and spoke in a whisper, "Neither have I." My kiss on his lips was strong and passionate, and shivers went down my back as I kicked off my skirt and under garments. His kisses moved softly down my body and then he kissed the inside of my thigh, as I let out a loud moan I started to breathe heavily. My blood was rushing around my body and I felt ecstasy. I couldn't take the feeling any longer as I had no clue what could ever feel so good in life compared to this, and just as curious as I am, I reached for Draco and he crawled up to meet my lips again with a sweeter taste. I tore open his pants and threw him on the couch, my heart was racing, not knowing what to expect. I pulled everything off and kissed him near the navel and his member. I swear that it was almost as long as my wand, and my eyes were mesmerized by how something so large could fit into those tight pants of his.

I giggled and looked at his face and he said, "What?" in the cutest way possible and I stood up, grazing my hand across his lap and sat next to him on the couch. He leaned over to kiss me, and asked again, "What?"

"You're beautiful, Draco." I said kissing him.

"You are the most beautiful witch I have ever seen, Hermione. The first day we met, I knew. I love you. You have no idea what you do to me. Always forbidden to even think about you, I am so happy that I have freedom now." he whispered each word into my ear, kissing my neck and he moved on top of me, I let him lay between my legs, and with a simple kiss on the lips, he brushed against me, moving slow and cautiously.

His touch was hard against my skin, our breathing grew harder and harder. Our kisses were deeper and deeper, as he pressed harder and moved faster. I let out a small scream and he kissed my lips with affection, as if he were apologizing, but I bit his lip and he let out a moan and moved even harder and faster. Nearing the moment of becoming one entirely, our bodies shivered and stopped. I felt like my body was tingling and Draco lain there brushing my hair out of my face and smiled in my eyes. Kissing my lips with small kisses. We lay there shivering and glistening with sweat, and for some reason I felt complete lying next to Draco. He stood up to grab his pants, but I grabbed his hand and he looked my direction. I grinned at him with a devilish smirk and he bit his lip in the way that I love as he picked me up off the couch and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me until my back hit the back of a wall; the stone was cold against my skin, so I let out a moan. He smiled and holding me with one hand on my back, the other supported up against the wall as he kissed my neck and we became one in an instant.

* * *

He was playing with my hair, twisting it around his finger as we sat on the couch in the Room of Requirement. I played with the buttons on his shirt and he kissed me softly on my forehead every so often. I did not want this night to end. I did not want to go back to pretending we hated each other, but we both could not miss any class. He got up and grabbed my hand and we walked out the Room of Requirement, "You know, Hermione, I love you." he said, when we reached the Grand Stair Case, about to part, he dropped my hand. I looked into his eyes and he was staring out into the stairs. I turned to see what he was staring at; it was Ginny, trying to get my attention. I knew just then that Harry and Ron were going to appear. I turned back to Draco and pushed him into the wall behind the entrance to the staircase. He reached for my chin and he kissed me once more before saying, "I'll go, you take the hidden passage." He swiftly glided out of site and down the stairs. I ran to the portrait of the old man and slid behind it, gliding down the shoot, when I hit the solid ground I whispered "Alohamora" and the portrait opened. I was in the Entrance Hall; I looked up and saw Ginny, Ron and Harry appearing from the Grand Staircase. Ginny winked at me and I smiled, blushed actually. And together the four of us entered the Great Hall. It is going to be a beautiful day, or so I thought.

Potions came around and Harry was using that stupid book. It frustrated me that Harry was actually doing better than me at something. That book is evil, in just knowing what I hate the most. I sighed and have told Harry that that book is evil; he just tells me that I'm jealous, but there is something about that book, I just can't put my tongue on it. I can't wait to prove to him that it is. I smiled and turned to glance at Draco, he winked at me and I blushed.

"What are you happy about, Hermione? You are glowing today." Asked Harry.

"I just feel better, for having slept and ate something, that's all." I replied.

Harry believed me, but a part of him didn't, as he looked over his shoulder and saw Draco Malfoy, who was busy doing his potions assignment.

* * *

IlliannaBlack


	8. 7Need

Authors Note:

There are some parts in this chapter that come directly out of the book, I do not intend to steal. Silver and Opals is the Chapter that this takes place in, so get your book if you have it, I tried to revise it my way, but the original belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not own her story or characters. Love you all that have been reading. Enjoy!

* * *

Two weeks passed as the two secret lovers decided it best that they go back to studying and to focus on their tasks. Mid-October rolled around the corner, and that meant, a trip to Hogsmeade. I was excited, jumping out of bed and raced down the stairs. Ginny was sitting in the Common Room, waiting for Dean, near the fire. I sat down with Ginny and in a matter of seconds Ron was screaming from the boys' dormitory. Laughter busted out from the room and Ginny and I decided to go ahead to the Great Hall.

Ron came down, sat next to Ginny, and told us the whole story, when Harry walked in I scolded him for using that stupid book! "That's dark magic!" I said, "You could get into serious trouble."

"It was only for fun," he told me.

Here I was, yelling at my best friend for using Dark Magic, and I have a burning Dark Mark on my left forearm, how messed up am I? I am such a hypocrite, and betraying him in the worst way possible, but it must be done. He can't suspect anything from me. Besides, I hate that stupid book. I sighed and took a quick look around the Great Hall; Draco was nowhere to be found. My heart sank a little bit, he always was here to give me a smile before I left the Great Hall, but today he was not.

Ginny left with Dean to Hogsmeade, and when she did I glanced over at Harry, the look in his eyes were almost heart breaking. I felt bad for him, for not being able to be with Ginny. She's told me several times that she can't stop thinking about Harry. Almost every time she tells me, she brings up Ron. _He makes me so mad._

* * *

The snow was falling harder as we left Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron and I were walking up the path back to Hogwarts, when we heard Leanne scream in fright as Katie Bell rose into the air. Her arms were spread out, like she was stuck up onto a crucifix, and then a long, loud shriek escaped her mouth. Everything went quite when she collapsed to the snowy ground. Harry and Ron straight to her lying on the ground, Leanne was sobbing frantically from seeing her best friend get cursed. I looked around to see if anyone was around, no one was in sight, so I ran to see if Katie was all right. Hagrid came running down the path and I saw the necklace of silver and green lying in the snow.

"Don't touch that!" Hagrid yelled as Harry moved his hand back from the package that held the shinning necklace.

"Hagrid! We have to get Katie to the Hospital Wing." I interjected, as Hagrid picked Katie up off the snowy ground.

"Alrigh' then, jus' whatever ya' do, don't touch it, jus' the wrappins." He said as he walked at a quick pace back up to the castle.

Harry wrapped the necklace and the package in his scarf and followed swiftly behind. Ron followed. I helped Leanne walk up the path as tears trickled down her cheeks, brushing them away with my mitten, keeping her face from freezing. Once we arrived inside the castle Professor McGonagall asked what had happened and we immediately followed her into her office and Professor Snape came in to inspect the necklace, while Hagrid took Katie to Madam Pomfrey. When Harry told McGonagall about his suspicion of Malfoy, my gaze turned into shock. I turned my head to glare at Harry's words. They hurt, almost like I was stabbed in the stomach with Godric Gryfindor's sword and was twisted to torture me to death. I looked down at my shoes to catch my breath. I felt McGonagall's eyes on me and I focused my attention back to the pressing matter.

"Those are some very serious accusations, Potter." Professor McGonagall spoke after a short shocked pause. "Do you have proof?"

"Well, no. But I just know!" Harry returned.

"You just know?" Snape chimed in. "Curious. It seems to me that the Chosen One is going off by saying that he 'just knows' without any proof at all. That is a remarkable gift, Potter. How does it feel to have such talent?" His eyes burned into Harry's and I gazed into Snape's mind. For a second I saw truth, that Malfoy could have been behind it, and Snape turned away and the thought was lost, once he left the room.

Ron glanced over at me and I reached up to wipe the fearful tear from my eye.

McGonagall proceeded, "Mr. Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade today, so thank you for your suspicions, Potter. You see he was doing detention for me all morning and afternoon because he has been failing Transfiguration, so he could not have done it. Good day to you all, you may go."

All the way back to the common room, Harry persisted that it WAS Malfoy, which made me want to vomit. I held my breath as Harry and Ron bickered about the issue. I had a feeling that Harry would keep a closer eye on Draco from now on. I had to see him, before Harry went to stalking him, yet again, with the Maraunder's Map. I slipped out of the common room and headed to the Library.

* * *

There in the back corner, sitting in an armchair, was Draco. He seemed rather flustered. I walked quietly towards him and noticed that he was reading one of my many, favorite books here at Hogwarts, and I couldn't help but smile. My hand reached for the book and I grazed my hand along the top of the page he was reading. He paused, moving his eyes to meet mine, and smirked.

"Enjoying yourself, Draco?" I whispered so soft that he could only hear, even though we were alone in the farthest section of the library.

"Actually, I've been quite down before you arrived. I felt you come in, and that just made my day a thousand times better." He replied embracing my hand with his, while he closed the book and set it down. He pulled me in to sit on his lap and he kissed my cheek. I blushed. "I love it when you do that." he spoke tenderly, kissing my cheek again, but made a path to the crevice of my neck.

"You know, we must not be together at the moment, Harry is about to look for you on the map. I need to ask you a few things to, so I'll meet you in fifteen okay? You know where, now go." I whispered in short breaths as his lips met mine. I closed my eyes and I felt the chair against my back, and his warm kiss broke as a slightly cool breeze blew across my body. When I opened my eyes Draco was gone. _He sure does know how to make an exit._ I thought to myself as I brought my fingers up to my lips to savor that kiss.

_Each moment with Draco is breath taking. He just adds more and more life into me everyday. If only we could just be together and I could forget about pretending to hide the fact that I am pureblood to everyone. It would only make my life easier. As long as Draco knows, that is all that matters to me. Or does it? I wish I could at least tell my best friend, but then how would he take it if I told him the truth. How could he trust me after that? I still remain in secret, a deathly secret, to anyone who found out. Is this really what I want? To live a lie, it's killing me deep inside, and I experience it every time I fall asleep. One of these days I am going to wake up dead, I just know it._

Fifteen minutes past and I already felt the need to be with Draco, so I swiftly ran to the Room of Requirement. It was quite different from the last time I was inside here. The walls were decorated in silver and blue. There was a burning fireplace on the far wall and everything was neat and tidy, like a bedroom. Which brought my attention to the large, circular bed in the middle of the room. Extravagant blue and silver sheets were fixed on top and a beautiful black canopy hung above it, it was indeed enchanted, because it twinkled like the night sky. The room was glowing with dim candlelight and the fireplace warmed the air. Butterflies were brewing in my stomach as Draco wrapped his arms around my waist and kiss me below the ear and whispered, "How do you like it, love?"

Speechless at the sight of the room, I couldn't put words in my mouth to describe how I loved it. It's blue, my favorite color. I was expecting something Slytherin green or even the room as it was before. This was brilliant. Still unable to find the words, I found his lips with my fingers and kissed him, letting him grasp my words with his tongue.

I broke away from his kiss and walked to stand in front of the fireplace. The heat felt nice against my skin. It was a change from the bitterness of the October snow and the chilly Library. Draco walked cautiously toward me, noticing my drab expression. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

My voice seemed lost, still. "Did. Did you. Did you know? No. You couldn't have. I know you would never do anything to harm anyone, really." I spoke in a shaky voice.

"Is this about Katie?" Draco said sternly. "I didn't, but I was the cause of it."

I looked up at his face; his eyes were dull, staring into the fire, no light reflected from them. It scared me. I grabbed his hand and he turned his gaze to me, and just then his eyes were back to life. "You know I have no choice. Just like you, but the difference between us is that you did your deed willingly, Hermione. I admire that in you. I didn't mean for Katie to get hurt. You. You are brave and strong and can hold yourself together more than I could dream of doing. That night you shown me your mark was dreadful, but relieving. I still fear for your life, as well as mine, but yours mostly. I can't stand to be away from you, knowing that Potter is a death magnet. God, Hermione, I love you. I have always loved you, and... I don't know what I would do without you. Remember what I said, I will always be there to protect you, especially now, since you have been forced to live this double life. I... you make my life full. I'm so sick of everything that I have been put through, and you make it all disappear. Please understand that. I will die for you." Draco said with clarity and before he could pour his heart out anymore I stopped him. My hand rested on his mouth and I closed the gap between us. The fire was raging inside of me, wanting my pain to disappear. I moved my hand to his shoulder.

"Draco, I'm not as strong as you think. I think you might know that I too have always loved you, and will love you. Inside my soul is torn, I need you, I love you. You seem to have this undetermined power over me, however you do it, I don't know. But I always seem to know how to find you without knowing where you are, and you make me feel safe, even in the presence of The Dark Lord. I know you will be there when I need you. Draco. I don't want to leave..." The tiny gap that remained between us disappeared as his hand moved through my hair to the back of my neck, and his lips pressed on mine. His other hand was placed on the small of my back as he held me close and my hands were placed on his chest.

I pushed on his chest just enough that he loosened his hold and I grabbed his hand and broke our kiss. I led him to the edge of the magnificent bed and directed him to sit down. Climbing on top of his lap, pressing hard against his kisses until he lay down, I drew a line of kisses to the nape of his neck and bit down, leaving a bright red mark near his collarbone. I smiled in success as he pulled me further onto the bed.

* * *

IlliannaBlack


	9. 8Paralyzed

Being near Draco made my soul piece itself back together. There is some type of magic between us, I just can't think of how. We lay there on top of the bed caressing each other and kissing. I could stay like this forever if I had a choice, but once his cold fingers slipped under my shirt and touched my skin I felt like I did the other night. I gasped and Draco took his chance to tease me. His lips found that spot on my neck and bit down hard. My body was rushing with blood, as it passed through my veins his touch turned to a burn on my skin.

"Draco!" I screamed and he stopped so sudden that he jumped up onto his feet and stood there looking around the room. He glanced at my face with fear thinking that something was wrong. I sat up staring into his diamond eyes, which read that there was a real danger outside the door. I gasped and he moved so fast to cover my mouth and as he sat right next to me on the bed unmoving he stared towards the door again. He muttered a spell quietly to himself right before the door to the room had opened. No one could be seen, but I knew someone was there.

I started to panic but Draco held me so close that I knew I should try and control myself as best as I could. My breathing was back to normal when Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak, wand at the ready pointed toward the bed. My eyes grew into shock when I realized that he had been following me as well as Draco. I didn't know what to make of it. Here is my best friend following my love and me around the castle. How could I trust him?

Harry walked around the room as if he was looking for something, but he didn't touch anything. He reached up to grab the black canopy and flung it open and his face grew into a frown. He placed his invisibility clock back on and left the room.

Draco stayed where he was, not letting me move or make a sound, for about two minutes. When I felt his fear exhale his body he loosened his grip and lifted my head up to his lips.

"What did you do, Draco?" I asked him before he kissed me once more.

"A tiny little enchantment, don't fret, Potter couldn't see us. All he saw was a large painting behind the canopy. Clever, huh?" he replied with a smirk and a kiss.

"You.... are...devious." I whispered between his kisses, just before giving into them. "No, no, no, no. I can't do this right now, Draco. My best friend just walked in, who knows what could happen next. Besides, Tomorrow is going to be a long day, as well as the start of a very long week." I said, reaching my hand to his chin, stealing one more kiss before I shut my eyes to sleep. "Goodnight, Draco." I whispered.

I could feel him smiling into my hair as he whispered, "Goodnight, Hermione, Love."

_The air was thick; the sky was dark outside the window. I looked out and there was a fire in the distance, but that doesn't affect me one bit. I climb the stairs higher and higher to the find something, I had a mission, but it was unknown to me, the pursuer. All of the sudden a strange feeling came over my body and I was on the cold, stone floor, writhing in pain. I reach out for help, but the pain grew worse and worse, my lung felt like they were going to collapse and my stomach was squeezed. I crawl towards the open entryway, but someone walks above me and pulls my body towards them, flipping me like a rag doll, hitting the stone with my back, I let out a loud gasp of pain. The eyes that looked down into mine were black as night, cold and hollow, lifeless. The black engulfed my senses, I tried screaming but nothing came out. I couldn't breathe, couldn't move..._

Before I could come to my senses, I felt completely lost. My throat hurt as if I had been screaming, fiercely. My body hurt as if that dream, or should I say nightmare, was real. I was entirely covered in sweat, but my head was cold, as if I had an ice pack on my forehead. Which brought me to... gasp, Draco! He was picking himself off the ground, brushing of the ice cubes and remaining water droplets, although he was drenched, off his clothes with a towel in his hand. His face was unreadable, but I could tell that he was worried about me. "Was I... no, what was I doing?? Did I talk in my dream?" I got the nerve to ask him.

He was on his feet, replacing the empty bowl with new ice water and dipped the towel into it again. Draco brought the towel to my forehead, cooling my body down, trying hard not to look into my eyes. "More like screaming, and writhing, as if someone was torturing you. I couldn't sleep knowing you were in pain, so I stayed up, making sure you were alright." He paused patting the towel along my hairline, taking a small glance into my eyes, but he turned away, continuing with what he was saying, "Is that normal, for you? You know? Dreaming like that?" He now locked his gaze with mine, "This is the second time I've heard you mumble those words, if they are words, but it frightens me, Hermione. I just need to know." His expression was blank, absolutely vacant.

"Draco, for the past two months I've been having these nightmares, more like a haunting, or premonitions, I guess, I mean, I saw what happened to Katie Bell before it happened, but I was the one that was cursed... Draco!" I gasped and closed my eyes to remember more of my dreams. "I want to find out what these dreams mean, can we confide in Snape?" I asked him, snapping my eyes open to see him staring at my lips, his hand almost touching the edge of my chin and he was inching in closer and closer. I breathed in through my nose catching his scent as it filled my lungs and made my head dizzy.

"We could try, Love, but I prefer you don't sleep right now." He said brushing his lips against mine, kissing them tenderly.

"What do you suggest I do, if you don't want me to sleep?" I said unmoving to his actions.

He stopped and pulled away to smirk at me, "Try the Library."

_Really? Did Draco just try to turn me on and stopped to tell me to go to the Library? I'm starting to wonder if he is okay._ "Let's go, then!" I said, jumping up off the bed and slipping my shoes on. I was about to the door when I turned around to see if Draco was coming, but he stayed where he was on the edge of the bed. "Well, are you coming?" I asked.

"I can't go out there, not **with** you. Don't you remember what happened before you fell asleep? Potter walked in. I can't leave here just yet." He said, standing up in his place, I walked to where he was. He grazed his hand across my shoulder, brushing it through my hair and said, "If you don't see me there in an hour, Love, I **will** see you later. Meet me in Snape's office between class, right after lunch." He tugged on my hand, when I turned to leave out the door, and pulled me in close to his body. My mind was blown away by the way he looked down into my soul, like he was scared of letting me out of his site. He sighed and buried his head between my neck and shoulder.

"What's wrong, Draco? You're shivering!" I whispered, holding him close. My heart started racing, I couldn't leave him like this. Part of me needed to find an answer in the Library, so I had to do what he said, as well.

"I'm just worried about you, Love." He faced me again, "Now. Go. Don't waste time, go." He dropped his hold on my arms and pushed me towards the door. My eyes pleaded at him, but I turned and ran down the hallway, without taking a glance behind me. I walked into the Library and sat in the usual spot, in the far back corner at the table near the window. Lighting the candle that sat on the table, I took a gander around the empty room. There was a large stack of books on the end of the table, and by the looks of the titles of them, Draco sat them there. Every single one was about dark magic or had to relate to dark magic. I pondered on the fact of why he left them out in the open, and that is when the book on the top caught my attention.

* * *

IlliannaBlack


	10. 9Pieces

Hogwarts: A History was bookmarked on a chapter of magical rooms and myths about the castle. I skimmed through the pages, looking for an answer, although I had the book completely memorized by now, it was my favorite book in the whole entire Library. I even had a copy at home, which I read every night before I fell asleep. How I miss those days. Reading through the text I saw what I was looking for, a segment in the Room of Requirement, there is a cabinet, like a portal, that leads out of the castle. It says, "the location of the sister is unknown, however, when something is placed inside it will disappear into a vortex and reappear in the other."

_So this is what Draco has been doing inside the Room of Requirement, maybe. That is what we saw; the other has to be at Borgin and Burkes. I know, this has to be it!_ At that train of thought I heard footsteps nearing where I sat in the Library, I looked up and Ginny was walking towards me.

"Have you been here all night? I didn't see you come into the dormitory last night, and when I woke, you were still missing! Hermione, are you hungry?" she asked me.

Time had flown by so quickly that I seemed to have lost track of time, and I was hungry. "Yes, Ginny, let's go, I'm starving!" I responded.

We walked down to the Great Hall speechless, mainly because Ginny knew that I was not up to talking much. We entered the hall and sat next to Ron and Harry, Ron, of coarse was stuffing his face as usual. I leaned in to Ginny and whispered in her ear, "I need to tell you of something that has happened, but not until later. Ginny, I'll see you, in the common room, okay!"

Harry, Ron and I got up to head to our Monday morning classes and Harry of course started talking about Draco. I ignored everything that Harry said when he started mentioning his "Malfoy-Is-A-Death-Eater" theory. To my surprise, so did Ron. I am sure he is just tired of hearing about Draco. Harry is, after all, kind of obsessed, which worries me. I bit my lip and thought about Draco, and suddenly a smile stretched across my face.

Class went by swiftly and lunch was past. I headed down to the dungeons and entered Snape's office. Draco was standing next to the mantle of the fireplace, looking into it, and Snape was searching through his mess of books. I tapped on the door and entered the room. Silence overcame the small office room, Snape quickly turned his attention to me, and Draco looked down. A few awkward seconds past, Draco turned and walked gracefully to Snape's desk and took a seat atop of it. I walked toward Snape, who had picked up a book of enchantments, flipped through it swiftly and pointed at the middle of the page.

"Protection? What does that mean?" I asked curiously to Snape and glancing over at Draco, who sat there unmoving.

"This is what you have been chanting in your sleep, Miss Dolohov. Mr. Malfoy, here, has came to me with intent of finding out your weird behavior and sleep patterns. I want you to start training with me; Occlumency and Legilimency lessons are in order. Every second day of the week, at 7, my office." With that said he snapped the book shut and placed it back on the pile. Snape turned to Draco and nodded. This made me curious, but I didn't want to ask any questions. Draco jumped off the desk and walked over to where I was standing, held out his arm and said, "Shall we?" with a grin. I smiled back at him, sheepishly, grabbing his arm and left Snape's office. Once outside the door my back hit the cold, stone, wall and Draco's hands pinned my arms against the stone above my head. His lips brushed along my neck, while he pressed his body into mine. It was very unexpected, but it gave me such a rush. I felt as though he made me forget all about why I was down in the dungeons in the first place. His lips were soft and warm, moving in rhythm with my lips. I built up a smile, and he kissed me one last time before taking a step back to release me from the wall. Draco clasped my hand and walked with me up until we came closer to the Potions classroom when I felt his fingers slip out of my hold and he disappeared.

I entered the classroom alone. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry and Ron sitting next to each other, with an open seat as always next to them. I walked over to take my seat and turned to see the Slytherin side of the room, Draco was already in his seat. He took a quick glance to meet my eyes and winked. I blushed and covered my face by looking down into my Advance Potions book laying open on the table.

"Nice to see you too, Hermione." said Harry, nudging my shoulder. I lifted my head up out of my book and looked at Harry. He looked straight ahead, and Professor Slughorn started class. Harry of coarse used that stupid book and came out top of the class. _He really isn't all that great at Potions. He's cheating and it drives me crazy! Either Harry hands that book in or I will, I just have this feeling that it is going to cause him nothing but trouble._

"Harry, why do you keep using that book?" I whispered to him, leaning in to see the scribbles on the pages.

Harry tried to cover the book up and move it away from my prying eyes, "Why, are you jealous that you are not the best at Potions, anymore?" he replied.

"No! Just worried, it doesn't seem right, you know." I told him, looking over at Draco, who took a glance in my direction at the wrong time. Out of the corner of my eye, Harry saw, and Draco turned his loving stare into a hatred glare. _Was it fast enough for him to cover up his feelings, or did Harry just catch a small glimpse of our love? Oh, no!_ Harry focused his attention back on my face. I was concentrating on the assignment, with my head back in my book.

"Hermione, why in the bloody hell was Draco staring at you?" he leaned down and whispered fiercely.

I shrugged and looked back at Harry and replied, "Maybe he was just admiring my muddy blood, I'm sure it looks dirty from where he is standing." A sudden sadness over came me as I lied to Harry, once again.

"That's not right at all. Just watch yourself, okay. Remember, he's one of them." his whispers were hushed, but clear to the point. I nodded and finished the assignment.

Potions class had ended and I left the room as quick as I could, trying to avoid Draco until I met up with him later. I ran to the Common Room and found Ginny in the comfy chair near the window. Luckily, she watched me enter, so I nodded at her and followed me up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

* * *

IlliannaBlack


	11. 10Struggle

Authors Note:

It is a little short, but it is like a preview of what is to come.

Please R&R

* * *

Once inside the dormitory, I took a quick look around, it was empty. Ginny entered through the doorway and shut it behind her. At that moment I busted into tears.

"How could he do this? How can I trust him? Ginny! How am I supposed to do this?" I started ranting between my tears.

"Do what? What did Malfoy do? I warned you, Hermione." Ginny interrupted my rant.

"Draco? Oh, no, no, no, no! Draco, didn't do anything, I told you he wouldn't dare hurt me. This is about Harry. He's my best friend, Ginny, how could he do this?" I had to make myself clear.

"What did Harry do?" Ginny asked dumb founded.

I took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly before I began. "Ginny, last night, Harry followed me into the Room of Requirement, under his invisibility cloak, none the less. He didn't see me inside there, but I know he is up to something, I just don't know what! And today, he almost saw something. I don't know what to do, I can't tell him about Draco, he'd kill me!" I started sobbing some more and Ginny pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back, and pushing the hair off of my tearstained face.

"Hermione, don't tell him, but you really should, maybe. Wait, no. I guess you can't really tell him, now, can you? I know! Try Dumbledore! He might be able to give you some advice. In the meantime, keep clear of Malfoy." I gave her a nasty look, "Just and idea, bloody hell, didn't know you actually liked him." With that said, I pushed Ginny away from me and left.

Dumbledore's office always fascinated me. I said the password and the gargoyle opened up and lifted into a small spiral staircase. I climbed the stairs and knocked lightly on the wooden door. "Come in, Miss Dolohov." he said in a mannerly fashion. "How may I help you?"

"Sir, I was wondering, if Harry has told you anything about Mister Malfoy? You see, I am following your orders to get to know him, but recently, I fear that Harry might interfere. I don't want any harm to come to Draco, I am becoming close to him, and I can see he really is happy. Please, Sir." I asked Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore peered over his moon-shaped spectacles and as usual answered me in a soft tone. "Miss Dolohov, I know you may be going through a tough time, but I can't do anything about Mr. Potter. He will face Mister Malfoy one of these days, but you do not have to worry. He is in careful hands. Do what I ask you to do, and you will succeed. I trust your judgment. Oh, and Miss Dolohov, you're secret will stay a secret, until you choose to let it be known. The Granger name may be dead, but don't let your father keep his secrets from you. I need you to protect yourself, and remember the unbreakable vow you made. I am afraid I cannot give you any more help, tonight; I have a meeting with Mr. Potter in about a minute. You may go." He waved his hand and I nodded. I turned out the door and ran down the stairs in a quick motion, then walked out into the corridor. Harry was walking toward me, on his way to Dumbledore's office. I tried to walk faster and pass him, and maybe he won't see me.

"Hermione, wait." he said, stopping me. I looked up at his questioning face. He suddenly became confused. "How are you doing? I mean, I haven't seen you much since Katie and all, but anyway. Have you talked to Ron? He's worried about you." Harry asked me.

I gave him a stern look after he mentioned Ron and took a strong step back. "If Ron wants to talk to me, then he'll talk to me. As for you, I'm doing fine!" I shook my head, and then jumped into a hug. A small tear started to form into my eye, but I held it back from falling down my cheek. "I'm sorry, Harry. I just need a friend more than anything right now." I pulled back from him and ran out of sight. I ran until I heard sobbing near by. It sounded like it was coming from the girl's lavatory. I peeked in and saw Moaning Myrtle floating above a stall, but I didn't dare enter. I can deal with a sobbing girl, but not Moaning Myrtle. I continued down the corridor and reached the grand staircase. At this point in time, a walk sounded wonderful.

It was slightly raining outside, so I clung my cloak tight around my body. I walked down the path to the end of the bridge and sat on the steps, at the opening, looking out towards Hagrid's Hut. Sitting there reminded me of Third Year, when I punched Draco in the face. A small smirk grew across my face, then a laugh.

"What's funny?" Draco asked as he was walking on the bridge, closing the space between us.

"Nothing, really." I answered as a larger smile stretched across my lips. He didn't believe me. "Actually, how's your nose?" I asked laughingly.

He reached up to his nose with a frightened look on his face, and then saw the all-familiar place. "Ha! My nose is perfect! By the way, that punch was nothing." he replied with a cocky smirk.

I raised an eyebrow in question and stood up. "Want to try it again?" I asked, clenching my right hand into a fist in front of his face. He stepped back and his back was up against the stone of the bridge's entrance. I stepped off of the steps, onto the wet, snowy, ground, and walked to the large stone where Draco stood three years ago. I turned around to find him not to far away from me. He smiled. His hands trapped me against the stone and he leaned down and kissed me below my ear. A tiny moan escaped my lips and he wrapped one of his arms around my waist. He continued to paint his lips along my neck, teasing me, while the light rain turned into a heavy snow. My lips were frozen and I was shivering, he was too. The wind picked up and he grabbed my hand and led me back up to the castle.

We entered the castle and students were pouring out of the Great Hall, Draco instinctually let go of my hand, but then hesitated to move away from me. I took a step to the side and he grabbed my hand again pulling me into a small hideaway. I let out a breath that I had been holding since I saw Ron appear out of the Great Hall. I was relieved that no body saw us together. I looked over at Draco, who was starring at me, smiling. "Sure is fun, sneaking around." he said reaching up to twist a curl around his finger. "With the most, brilliant, beautiful, witch known to my existence, none the less." he added, brushing my hair behind my ear. I stood there as if I was frozen in time, I really was falling for Draco Malfoy, it wasn't an act anymore, and it was real. Smile, was all I could do, then, his warm soft lips found my lips.

I stepped from our hiding place and reached my fingers up to touch my lips where his lips were just seconds ago. He wouldn't let my hand go, so I ended up pulling him out in the open too, stumbling. At the same time, Ginny was exiting the Great Hall and watched Draco fumble to gain his balance. She laughed and I turned to face her. Others were around, but Draco was out of site before they saw Ginny, and me laughing, together, as if she told me a joke. We walked up to the dormitory and got into bed.

"Ginny, I feel guilty. Every time I am around him, I feel guilty." I said in an almost whisper. She didn't respond. I figured she might have fallen asleep already, so I closed my eyes and replayed the moments I spent with Draco in my mind, then saw the boy with the fire red hair.

* * *

IlliannaBlack


	12. 11Legilimens

Authors Note:

My friend Amy thought this story needed a little comic relief and then attempted to start writing the next chapter...

That morning I woke up and Michael Jackson was standing there. _"I need to eat!"_ I thought to myself, I can't keep seeing weird things.. he did a bow and slowly dissolved. _"that's more like it.." _Ginny wasn't there. Why wasn't she there? "Daddy didn't love me!" I yelled out in terror as I woke, this time for real.

But anyways, here is the "real" one.

Enjoy!

Please R&R

P.S. If you want to know where this belongs in the book to follow along, it starts before 'Felix Felicis' and ends on page 284, American Text.

* * *

Panting and sweating, I sat in my bed staring out the window. Ginny was still sleeping. I stood up slowly and paced around the room until I decided to rest against the cold glass of the window. It was covered in frost from the snow collecting and the cold felt good against my warm body. I sat there thinking about the dream I just woke up to.

_Ron stood in front of me, holding my hands, and staring deep into my eyes. He was talking to me, well, his lips were moving, but there was no sound. He took my left hand and brought it up to my lips, kissing it. I was smiling at him and a shinny, princess cut diamond sparkled, it caught my eye, was wrapped around my finger with a platinum silver band. I saw my eyes in the reflection of the silver and a tiny girl called to me. "Mummy, mummy! Look!" the little girl said and I turned around to see her holding up her hands. Her tiny hands held a dead gardener snake and said, "Mummy, why is he not moving?" I laughed and she smiled a devious smile. Then I saw her, really saw her. She was a little thing, honey blonde, with huge curls. Her eyes sparkled like the diamond on my hand. I smiled again at her and turned back to Ron, who stood there with his mouth dropped, shocked, dumb-founded. I glance back down at the little girl and then back at Ron. That's when it hit me, she was my daughter and I was Ron's wife. He looked at me as if he had no idea who I was. Then the little girl disappeared and Ron was moving backwards out of sight. Things felt claustrophobic and the tight feeling came back into my chest. Everything seemed to be moving past me like I was traveling by time-turner and then everything suddenly stopped. Draco Malfoy materialized out of the darkness around me and walked up to me slowly. I hesitated and stepped back and tripped but before I hit the ground, he caught me in his arms. He looked at me with those scared eyes, and kissed my forehead. He stood me back up and placed his hand gently on my stomach and kissed my cheek. I gasped and the darkness overcame my mind._

Tears were rolling down my cheeks and my body was shivering from the cold window. I wiped them with my sleeve and stood up, taking a look at my bed. I did not want to sleep again, yet it looked so welcoming and warm. I stood there for another minute longer, staring at it, just completely oblivious of the whole room, the only thing I saw was my bed, unmoving. I was unmoving as well. Just the slightest movement sent my stomach to places unknown and the next thing I knew is that I was staring down into the water flushing down the loo.

When I stood up and came back into focus I stared at my reflection in the mirror. A very pale, white face stared back at me; sweat was beading up and dripping slowly down my face. I reached up and wiped a bit off before I turned the cold water on in the shower. I stepped inside, fully clothed, facing the rushing, freezing water and closed my eyes. The cold on my skin sent my body shivering even more. I placed my hands in front of me on the, stone, wall of the shower and clenched my hands into fists. I took a short breath and started to cry. I couldn't tell the difference between my tears or the water streaming down my face, as the water started to feel like straight pins being pushed into my skin. A knock on the door brought me back to life as I suddenly shut the water off and turned towards the door.

There was another knock on the door and I stepped out of the shower, making puddles on the floor as I went to open the door. I wiped my wet hair back and opened the door to Ginny. She stood there in a half-awake/half-asleep state, but once she saw me dripping wet in my clothes she pushed herself inside and grabbed three large towels off the shelf to start drying me with. "What is the matter with you, Hermione? Why the hell are you soaking wet?" she asked me, wrapping towels around my shivering body.

"I couldn't sleep." I simply replied, still shivering.

"So you take a shower with your clothes on?" she remarked and gave me a look of disbelief.

"Okay! Fine!" I started taking of my wet clothes, but left the bandage on, to make some progress in warming up. Wrapping a dryer towel around me I started to explain to her my dream. "So you see, Ginny, I have not been able to sleep peacefully for what seems like ages. I always wake up screaming or sweating, and I thought that maybe this would help, but I wasn't thinking right this morning. I had a dream that I was married to Ron." I paused and looked at her, she was listening like a friend, not a sister. She would be happy if I was with Ron, she tells me all the time. I continued, "and I had a daughter." I paused again, she was smiling, I slowly sat down on the floor leaning against the door, wrapping my arms around my knees. Inside my heart screamed to stop telling her my dream, but I just had to tell her the truth. "Ginny, every time I see Ron I feel guilty. He sure as bloody hell does not want to be with me, but whenever I am around him I get this feeling of want and almost love. And he is obviously jealous of other boys talking about me. I just don't know what to do. I am in love with Draco, and hell, we can't even go public together without questions being thrown at us, or curses. What do I do?" I settled with not telling her the dream then buried my head in my knees.

She squat down to be at my level and placed a hand on my shoulder, I looked up at her, and she said, "I honestly don't know what to tell you, Hermione. I wish I knew." Ginny stood up at that and reached out her hand to pull me up to my feet. "How did the talk with Dumbledore go? Any help?" she then asked.

I gave her a funny look and said, "Ha! Hahaha, he told me not to worry so much and told me to leave, and then I ran into Harry. It wasn't a rather long conversation, then I met Draco, well he actually found me, like he's got a tracking device on me or something, we just seem to find each other so seamlessly. I was sitting on the steps at the entryway of the bridge near Hagrid's and he found me, not even 3 minutes after I got there. And you know the rest." I smiled at the thought of Draco kissing me in the snow, and then Ginny broke my thought.

"Well, I guess, since you can't seem to stay away from each other, then be with him as much as you can, until you figure out messed up head. Well, I am going to steal the shower from you and I'll see you later, okay." she was nearly pushing me out of the bathroom door, handed me my wet clothes, then locked the door. I set them at the foot of my bed, dried and folded them with magic, then put on my robes for the day. My hair was still damp from the "shower" so I brushed it and pulled it up into a tight bun. I like it when my hair is co-operative with me. I smiled and picked up my book bag and left for Herbology.

* * *

_Herbology went smoothly, if you consider me trying to strangle that bloody twit of a redhead for upsetting me the way he did. I can't believe how he just told me to hook up with McLaggen. God, I can't stand him!_

* * *

Later that evening, I had a meeting with Snape. When I snuck down into the dungeons, Draco cornered me and pressed me hard, up against the wall and captured my lips. He kissed me like there was no tomorrow, as if the World was going to end tonight. His hands moved down my body, shaping my curves and then he squeezed my thigh, I bit his lip and he shoved me harder against the stone, knocking a short breath out of me. I looked into his eyes and they were full of hunger and I could see my golden eyes swimming inside those silver pools, reflecting the same hunger. He kissed me fierce, filled me up with heated passion, if he could have he would have taken me right there in the corridor, but Snape was in his office just meters away. I caught my breathing and he let me off the wall, I smiled at him, he winked. Draco kissed me once more before letting me head to my lesson with Snape, and he left the dungeon.

I knocked on the door, "Come in, Miss Dolohov." he answered. "Sit." he said, pointing to a chair in the middle of the room. He pulled out his wand and said, "Close your mind, don't think, don't talk, and don't do anything, but concentrate on closing your mind. I am going to try and penetrate your mind and devour your thoughts, anything you think of, I will see." he warned before casting his spell. "Legilimens."

Visions of the black mist flooded my mind.

The night where I shot The Dark Mark up into the sky above my house in Wandsworth, I remember the black sky glowing green above the house that held so many memories of me as a child.

I was 4; running in to see my dad when I fell and scraped my knee, it was bleeding, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and the next moment I looked down and it was gone.

I was 7; watching the television when my mum came home crying and she was drinking stuff that made your insides burn.

I was 9; playing at King George's Park when a group of boys on bicycles came up to me and pushed me in the mud. I stared at them hoping something bad would happen to them and one of the boys' tires blew up when he was trying to ride away. He broke his collarbone.

I was 12; it was the summer after my first year at Hogwarts, I came home and told my dad about Draco Malfoy and how much I had a crush on him. He told me to never speak to him again, because he is bad news.

I was 13; Draco called me a mudblood at school.

I was 14; I punched Draco in the face.

I was 15; I had a picture of Draco on the bathroom floor, it was covered in blood and I was attempting to drown my hate for him, by drowning myself.

I was 16; my father stopped taking the Polyjuice Potion and revealed he to be Antonin Dolohov.

I was 17, Draco and I were outside of Snape's office kissing, pressed against the wall.

"CLOSE YOUR MIND!" Snape yelled at me as he pulled himself out of my mind.

All I could do was stare at him, scared of what he just saw, and how much of it he understood.

"Legilimens" he repeated.

The black overcame my mind yet again.

There was a tiny little blonde girl playing with a dead snake. She was poking it with a stick and trying to talk to it. She picked it up and walked out of sight. She came back holding a deep, red rose. She smelled the rose and giggled.

"This is counter productive, Miss Dolohov. You MUST close your mind!" Snape ordered.

"How!" I yelled back at him before he could try again.

"Don't think about anything, just let your mind relax and concentrate, put up a wall." he spoke sternly.

"I am, so what am I doing wrong, Sir?" I asked.

"Legilimens" he said once more.

Inside my mind I was walking around, everything seemed to be black. I glanced around to see any source of light or anything, but all I could see was black. It felt like an eternity of me searching for someway out of the darkness, but I never found the exit. Then there was a flash of white light.

I was sitting in the chair inside Snape's office; he was standing in front of me, across the room. He had a smile on his face. "You may go. Oh, and 20 points to Slytherin." he added before I passed through his door.

"For what?" I asked.

"For Draco's bold move just awhile ago, you can congratulate him for me, if you would. Also, we only need one more lesson, after the Holiday, to make sure you are keeping up with your work." he said excusing me.

I nodded and left in search of Draco.

* * *

IlliannaBlack


	13. 12Granger

Authors Note: I got stuck on this chapter. Please, please tell me how you are liking this story so far. How should I play in Ron with this story? He has to be in here, following my guidelines, it is a must, so sorry for all of you who dislike him, but he really is a sweet guy. Although Draco is much better. Anyways, here you go!!!

Please R&R.

* * *

The Quidditch match of the season was finally here. Gryffindor verses Slytherin! Harry, Ginny, and Ron will all be playing in this match. I felt relieved that Draco told me ahead of time that he was not going to be playing seeker today, I have to worry enough for the safety of my three best friends. Draco said he was going to be in the Hospital Wing eating a lot of Fred and George's puking pastels. I laughed at the thought of Draco actually buying something from the Weasley's, and that thought brought me to Ron. He seemed a little bent up after practice yesterday and I hope he was all right and ready for today. I didn't really even want to see him after what happened this past week and all, he's just being ridiculously far fetched if you ask me, but I had to at least wish him luck.

I headed down to the Great Hall and when I reached where Ron and Harry I paused and glanced over at Harry who was fixing his sleeve and I saw a glint of gold in his hand. Curious now, I wanted to see what was up, but asked, "How are you both feeling?" instead.

Harry answered, "Fine," and handed Ron a glass of pumpkin juice. "There you go, Ron. Drink up."

Ron raised the glass to his lips and then it all made sense. Instantly I spoke, "Don't drink that, Ron!"

They both looked at me, confused.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

I looked at Ron then at Harry, I stared at Harry, I couldn't believe he did just what he did. "You just put something in that drink." I said to Harry.

"Excuse me?" said Harry.

I crossed my arms and said, "You heard me. I saw you. You just tipped something into Ron's drink. You've got the bottle in your hand right now!" I looked at his hand and it twirled so it was now noticeable.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he replied, stowing the bottle away in his pocket.

Ron was staring at us while still holding the cup up to his lips, he shrugged and gulped it down. I could not believe he would do that.

I leaned in toward Harry and whispered, "You should be expelled for that. I'd never have believed it of you, Harry!"

He whispered back, "Look who's talking, Hermione. Confunded anyone lately?", and he looked at my face, smirking.

"I'm going to ignore you just said that, and hope you fall off your broom." I whispered back before storming out of the Great Hall. I did not look back; I just wanted to be away from everything. I actually felt rather depressed. Though, I have never missed a match of Quidditch. I got caught up in thinking how much Ron infuriated me; I wasn't paying attention and ran into Luna Lovegood.

"Sorry, Luna. I wasn't paying attention." I said as I was picking myself off the ground. Luna looked rather extraordinary today, all dressed up for the match. She was wearing the Gryffindor colors along with a large lion head hat; she almost looked like the mascot. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"It's really okay, Hermione Granger. I do that too." she replied to my apology while picking herself up off the ground as well. Before she stood up to fix her hat, she picked up a Gryffindor Team flag that she had dropped. When she stood up she smiled and asked, "Do you want to walk with me to the Quidditch Pitch? I could use the company."

I couldn't help but say yes, she is a friend. "I would love to, Luna. By the way, I love your outfit, very Gryffindor-ish." I smiled, trying to hold back a laugh, and then I saw a vial of yellow liquid attached to a red string hanging from her neck. Not only did it interest me, but it looked vaguely familiar. "What is that, necklace?"

Luna looked down and grabbed her necklace, and said, "It's Murtlap essence, it soothes and heals cuts and wounds. It comes in handy when you are clumsy, like me." She said with a cocky smile and tilted her head when she looked back at me.

"I remember now, I have seen that before, last year to be exact, but I couldn't remember. I guess it would come in handy if you knew someone who fell and got injured, badly." I had to keep the conversation going, as long as it took my mind off of Ron and Draco. Silence is my worst enemy. Before we knew it, we were at the Quidditch Pitch and climbing the stands for the game. The crowd was wild, loud and wild. I could barely even hear myself think, which made my condition all the better. I smiled wider, not thinking, just watching, and the game started.

* * *

The rest of the evening seemed to go in a blur for me. After Harry told me that he didn't put the potion in his cup, I felt awfully terrible for accusing him, but he deserved it. Ron on the other hand was pounced on by Lavender Brown and started snogging in front of everyone in the common room.

I threw the closet thing to me when I entered the classroom near the Gryffindor Common Room, it happened to be a glass vase. I looked down and didn't care that I had damaged the vase, but I considered the fact that it is a hazard if someone stepped on the broken pieces, rather hoping that Ron would. "Ugh!" I yelled out as I pounded my fists into the door, followed by a small whimper from the pain that started to radiate in my hands. Pain or no pain, the sight of Ron and Lavender made me want to vomit. Was I jealous?

I threw the thought aside and pulled out my wand. I started to play around with some charms, and transfigured 5 sheets of yellow parchment into 5 little yellow canaries. Just then, Harry walked through the door. He started talking for a little bit about Ron and I brought up Ginny. He frowned, hung his head, and the door slammed open again, as Ron and Lavender stumbled through. I stood up from the desk and set the canaries on Ron. "Bloody Hell, Hermione." he said as he left the room. I sat down on the floor next to the desk and Harry joined me on the floor. He put his arm around me to comfort me, but it did not help much at all. I felt like a horrible friend. Knowing of what is going to come of my best friend, he had no idea. He doesn't know. I started to cry hysterically and pushed Harry off of me. I barely stood before I rushed out of the room. I was frantically running toward the hospital wing, but it felt wrong.

Something stopped me; I stood there frozen, staring straight ahead. No one was around; there were no sounds, just silence. No breeze through the corridor. No whispers. No life.

That's when I felt it. A tug on my heart as I started walking again, this time towards the Astronomy Tower.

The Tower was as empty as the corridor, but somehow, I felt safe. I climbed the stairs to the top most part of the tower and saw him standing at the large open window. He was staring over at the Gryffindor Tower, from what I could see it was quite the show. I neared him and placed a hand on his, his hand was colder than the night itself, bringing goose bumps to my skin. I looked out at the Gryffindor Tower and saw what he was watching. Ron and Lavender, they were practically having sex on the stairs. I let out a short squeal. Draco squeezed my hand and looked at me. Did he think that I was in pain from seeing Ron with someone else? Did he think I liked Ron, too? I don't want him to know about my feelings for Ron. I can't hurt Draco. I love him.

He turned me to face him, my back was against the edge of the balcony, and he was nearly inches from my body. I felt insecure when there was a tiny space between us. I wanted that space closed, I wanted him to touch me, I needed him to. I took a step forward, but at the same time, he took a step back, making the gap even farther. I couldn't understand what was going on, and let out another heart-wrenching gasp. He then finally closed the space between us, and spoke, "I am so sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just had to know." when he said that I looked into his eyes with disbelief. He set me up, I felt used. I pushed him away like I did with Harry and ran down the stairs to leave. Draco was too quick on his part. Before I could reach the bottom of the stairs he grabbed my right arm at my elbow and swung me around to him. He brought me into a strong embrace and I could tell that he was not going to let me go anytime soon. I struggled to get out of his arms, kept on hitting him on his chest, stomping on his feet, but he did not budge. In fact, this only tightened his hold on me, so I gave up. He leaned his face to the side of my head and whispered in my ear, "Hermione, I love you, but every time I see you around that Weasel, it hurts. At least a thousand, no a million times worse than what you feel now, because I know one day that you and that Weasel will get married and have kids. I just wish, that day never comes, but I know that it must. Hermione, even if you do go public about your pureblood status and your other dark secrets, do you think you will be as popular as you are now? I can't ever let you make that mistake, so don't even try, because if you do, you know what I am capable of."

The safeness started to fade as he continued talking, but I didn't want to leave, even if he let go of me, I would have probably stayed where I was. He brought his head back to look at me, his face was serious, there was nothing soft about him, his tone was dangerous, and his grip was daring. When he released me I fell to my knees and brought my hands up to my face to cry, because of what he said, I knew it would be true. I will always be, Mudblood Granger to everyone, even myself. He stood like a statue watching my cry to myself on the ground. I was searching for words or something to say, but when I opened my mouth to say something I ended up throwing up on the nearest step. This is when Draco finally moved, so he did not step in it, and he picked me up off the floor and sat me down on the desk.

"That was disgusting, Granger." he said with a face that looked like he was going to vomit as well. The way he said my old name, he hasn't said that in two months, why now? It made me want to cry even more, but instead I punched Malfoy in the stomach, hard. "Ow!" he yelped and then grabbed my wrists making sure I didn't hit him again and asked, "What was that for?"

"You called me Granger, you prick!" I spat back at him, twisting to get him to let go of my wrists so I could beat him down.

"Stop struggling, and I'll let you go. And again, Hermione, I am sorry. I forgot that we were not necessarily alone, per se." he whispered this to her, and she finally stopped struggling against him. He let go. "You shouldn't wander around at night, Mudblood!" he said fiercely to me. I wanted to punch him again, but then his sentence finally clicked in my mind as Harry spoke up, with his wand at the ready, "Leave her alone, Malfoy! Hermione, you shouldn't have run off upset like that. Malfoy! Do I have to curse you? I said leave her alone!" Harry seemed furious that he found me here with him, but he couldn't put two and two together.

Draco looked was mimicking Harry as he spoke and winking at me, trying to make me laugh, but I didn't want to blow our cover. He then placed a hand on my leg and that is when Harry went bonkers, he shouted louder, and took larger steps forward to meet us both, but before he got to us Draco turned around placing his wand underneath Harry's chin. Harry was pinned; his wand hand was gripped with Draco's free hand, leaving him defenseless. I stood up to walk over to the two boys and yelled at Draco, "Malfoy! Let him go! He didn't do anything to you! Let him go!" Draco threw Harry to the ground, wherever Draco got his strength blew my mind away. I smiled to Draco, unnoticed by Harry, and Draco spit on the ground at my feet and walked away, grazing his hand against mine, squeezing it slightly, he placed a small piece of parchment in my palm. I clasped my hand together and helped Harry stood up. Draco was long gone, but I kept my hand tightly closed.

"We should get back, Hermione." Harry said as he grabbed my hand and led the way out the door. The walk was silent for the most part, until we reached the final corridor and he asked, "I couldn't help over hearing what you said to Malfoy, I mean it looked as if you were getting along, but I know that could never happen. What I saw, he was torturing you, but not with magic, no, he used his hands, and he was awfully close, almost like you and him were having a whispered conversation. What I am saying is, what you said to him, when you said that he called you Granger, what the hell is that supposed to mean? Does he have a pet name for you? Or is there something you are not telling me, Hermione?" I shied away from his gaze, so he couldn't look into my eyes, but today was not the day that I tell Harry the truth, I'll have to lie, again. I focused my attention back to Harry so he wouldn't suspect me of hiding anything, like he already does.

"He never calls me Granger, and I was shocked. I walked in to the Astronomy Tower not knowing it was pre-occupied and he came out of no where and started teasing me, but he seemed different, as if he didn't want to hurt me, but then I punched him because he wouldn't shut up about my parents and how they deserved to die, and he grabbed me, but all the while, he was calling me Granger, not Mudblood, or Muggleborn, as if he didn't want to hurt me. But he did." I gasped and faked some tears when I ended my side to the story, so Harry would feel bad and forget what he saw or heard. It worked, Harry pulled me into a tight hug, and I was crying on the outside, laughing on the inside.

We finally reached the Common Room and I reached into my pocket, I forgot my wand in the classroom. "Harry! I forgot my wand; go on ahead, I'll be fine. It's just right down the hall." I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek like a brother and ran off to the classroom. I opened the door and crept inside, looking around for anyone. The coast was clear, so I opened my hand and saw the small bit of parchment, it read: **Snape's Office before Potions. DM**

I smiled and tore the note into pieces, letting them fall to the floor. I walked to the desk and my wand was gone, missing. I leaned down to look on the floor nothing was there. When I stood up, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a warm embrace. A pair of warm lips nuzzled there way to the crevice of my neck and kissed lightly. I turned around, being pushed against the desk and saw a pair of sliver eyes before I was consumed by his kiss.

* * *

IlliannaBlack


	14. 13Almost Christmas

Authors Note:

Any suggestions???

Please R&R.

* * *

"What are you doing?" I whispered in his lips.

"Saving you from big, bad Potter." he whispered back into mine.

His kiss became fierce and needy; there was a hunger and force to each passing. My lips started to become tender and sore, but I liked it, so I caught Draco's bottom lip with my teeth and bit down, hard. He let out a pleasurable moan. This made me smile and also made Draco a little bit rattled up.

"I don't want to leave you again, Hermione. I can't stand being away from you. Please, don't go." He said this while staring into my eyes, I had to close mine, and he leaned his forehead against mine. The closeness of our bodies generated so much energy and intensity; all we needed was to be together. His lips, once more, found mine and waited for an answer. He was teasing me by lightly rubbing his soft, plump, pinkish lips slowly across the edges of my lips. I thought to myself, two can play that game, so I bit my bottom lip and in that short moment he reached his right hand up and placed it behind my ear, bringing our lips together. My tongue grazed his lip and was pleading to taste the inside of his mouth; it always tasted sweet, like berries, or spearmint, yet he was denying me access.

I broke apart our kiss and buried my head into his chest. My head was battling the idea of whether I should stay or not, but then I remembered Harry.

"Harry!" I gasped and looked at Draco, "Where's my wand?" I started to panic, but he grabbed my shoulders and kissed my forehead. "Draco! I need my wand! Harry is waiting for me in the common room, or worse, he's looking at the map. I have to go. Please, help me find my wand."

He gave me a devilish smile and tilted his head to the right. "Where was the last place you had it, love?" he asked.

"In here, by this desk, I must have dropped it when I was talking to Harry." I replied.

"What were you and Harry talking about?" he asked.

Nervous to answer this question I bit my lip first and Draco let out a sigh of defeat. "I'm sorry, Draco." I said out of pity.

Draco was done asking questions from what I could tell, and he reached into his pocket and pulled out my wand. He gave it to me in silence and left the room. He didn't look back, he didn't say goodnight, he didn't even look up to see where he was going, but he knew. I feel silently to the floor, my back was, leaning against the desk, I didn't care anymore. My heart felt like it was going to explode, and I could feel the heat that radiated off of Draco, he was beyond upset. He was infuriated. I brought my legs in to my chest and buried my head in my arms. Tears seemed to fall easier. The only feeling I could feel was hate, but not for anything or anybody, but me. I hated myself.

Just as I thought, Harry was walking to my side, again. I knew that was going to happen, I warned Draco, too. If he was here, and Harry walked in, I would have to tell the truth. He sat down next to me and held me again. This time he was rocking back and forth, like I was his baby sister, comforting me. Harry truly cared about me, but would he, if I told him the truth? That is the question that scares me to death. I felt myself slipping away into darkness and I knew I was asleep.

_In the shadows of the castle emerged a large, hooded figure. He dropped his mask and his face was as pale as the moon. His arms were stretched out and coming for me, I did not scream, I did not panic, I didn't even move. I was a statue, but once those cold hands wrapped around my arms I screamed and my body came to life. I was fighting to get away. Fear overcame me, and the man dropped his hood. Long blonde hair flowed out and down his back and I stopped screaming. Instead, the man threw me on the ground and kicked me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. He held up his wand and I began twisting around on the ground. I could feel the pain rise up out of my stomach as it burned. When the burning stopped I noticed that the ground around me was wet. I started to feel a warm liquid running along my cheek. My body was tired. It took almost all the energy I had to lift my hand to touch the warm substance on my cheek. All the while, Lucius Malfoy was standing above me, watching intently. I pulled my hand in view and saw that my palm was stained almost black; instinctively I brought my hand to my lips and licked my fingertips. Blood. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't breathe, really, I was gasping for air, but I couldn't breathe._

Gasping awake, I was trying to catch my breath. I looked around me. I was in the Gryffindor Common Room on the couch in front of the fire. Ginny was asleep on the armchair next to me. Then I remembered the night, Harry must have carried me here and had Ginny keep and eye on me. I smiled, but it quickly faded. I didn't care if I was good at Occulmency or not, I couldn't wait for the Holidays to have the next lesson. I needed it as soon as possible. I guess I would be going to Snape's office anyway before potions, whether Draco was going to be there or not.

* * *

"Professor Snape? Professor? Can I have a word?" I asked when I entered Snape's office in the dungeons. He nodded my way and offered a seat. "I don't think the lesson helped much, Professor. I keep having horrible nightmares, and I know I must be chanting that weird thing again, and what does it all mean, Sir?" I rushed the questions and he almost needed me to asked them once more.

"Miss Dolohov, we can arrange another meeting if you wish. Tomorrow. Seven sharp. Also, you must understand that chanting a Protection Charm while one is sleeping is unique. It gives one protection from any harmful curse for a short while. The curse will not affect the protected one, but will eventually drain power out of them. They will only feel a tingle, but will become weak in strength. You must be careful not to get in too much trouble using this Protection Charm, for it is very advanced magic, and only a handful of wizards are able to use it." Snape lectured me about the charm and I listened intently. Only a handful very advanced magic. Tingly. However, I had my attention elsewhere. Draco never showed up in Snape's office before potions. I waited and waited. I then bid my farewell to Snape and left for class.

I sat next to Harry and Ron, as always, then looked around. Draco was nowhere to be seen. I frowned. Professor Slughorn started class and it dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. I had my mind set on Draco the whole time. When Slughorn asked me a question, I completely blanked out and Harry had to cover for me. It was times like this when I didn't care if Harry used that bloody book. I gave him my thanks and before I knew it, class was over.

* * *

It's been six and a half weeks since I have seen Draco Malfoy, well I have seen him in class, but he won't talk to me or look at me. It is as if I do not exist anymore. This tore the whole wider in my heart. Six weeks wide and growing. Christmas was coming up in a week. I had no plans. Harry asked me to join Ron and Ginny at the Burrow, but I had to refuse. I did not want to be around Ron. Also, I had other plans made. The Death Eaters needed my help with being apparated to the Burrow for certain reasons. I was not told why, but since I had access, they needed it. What hurt the most is that I couldn't give a heads up to Harry, Ginny, or Ron. I wish I could tell Dumbledore, but he left early on a trip.

Slughorn's Christmas Party was tonight. I didn't even want to bother showing up. I was planning on asking Ron, but he obviously did not want to go. I couldn't show up with Draco that would just start talk. Then, bingo! I asked Cormick McLaggen, figuring it would be the easiest way to pester Ron, and maybe get a rise out of Draco. I know that he would rather me go with a bag of bricks than with another man.

While at the party, McLaggen kept trying to trick me to go under the mistletoe with him, but I kept dodging him every chance I could get. These lips belong to Draco. I finally snuck behind a curtain, but someone found me. Luckily, it was Harry. I could always count on him. Then McLaggen got close enough that I snuck past him, again, leaving Harry with him. I laughed to myself, but I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to get out.

Before I reached the door, it swung wide open, I jumped back. It was Filch pulling Draco by his collar. Draco made eye contact with me and winked. I smiled. I escaped through the door while it was still open and ran to the nearest classroom to hide. A few minutes past when I heard Draco and Snape bickering in the corridor. I didn't feel like having them be overheard so while they were walking by, I grabbed Professor Snape's arm and he grabbed Draco as they entered the classroom behind me. I had a feeling that they would be overheard anyways. After Snape had enough of Draco's lovely attitude he turned and left in a fit. I couldn't help but laugh. Draco then turned his attention to me.

"You look... wow. You look magnificent, Miss Dolohov." he said brash raising his eyebrows at me as if I was a piece of meat he was hunting. He approached me slowly, when he was close enough, he placed both of his hands on both sides of my face and lowered his mouth to mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist, up his back, pulling myself in closer to him. One of his hands wrapped in my hair and the other slid down the length of my arm and back up, then around to my back, placing little circles here and there. I smiled into his mouth and let out a breath. He did the same. "God, I missed you, Hermione. I could barely wake up when you were away. Please, don't ever leave me again. I love you." he whispered, inching toward my ear with each word he spoke, then placing a kiss right below my ear lobe, starting a trail of kisses down to the crevice of my neck. He bit hard this time, possibly hard enough to leave a deep purple mark, but that wouldn't matter at the moment.

"Draco." I gasped, as he sucked on the bite for a moment longer. My breathing was getting shallow and I felt a hunger for him to be all over my body. I wanted him. I wanted us. "I love you more than you know, Draco. I... oh!" he deepened the bite and was soothing it by little kisses, but continued to suck in the same tender spot. "Draco!" I tried saying, softly. He wouldn't stop yet. I whispered, "Room of Requirement." He snapped his head up and look at me with the Draco Malfoy trademark grin. He grabbed me so quick that I was practically flying out of the room and down the corridor. We reached the Room of Requirement in no time, and unnoticed. The door appeared and we entered. It looked exactly the same as it did before. Blue, with a fireplace and a canopy bed. A starry sky lit up the ceiling.

Draco stood there, and I turned toward him, giving him his trademark grin. He looked intrigued, so I continued. I slipped my fingers in his two-front most belt-loops and tugged him toward the bed. The back of my knees hit the side of the bed. I kicked off my high-heels, slipped my fingers out and grazed my fingertips along his stomach, then slid onto the bed. Draco stood there like a statue. This made me giggle. Since he wasn't moving, I thought I would entice him some more. I slipped my hands up the bottom of my dress and slowly pulled off the tan panty hose, I got them down to the middle of my thigh when Draco's hands slid up the length of my leg and pushing my hands away. Before he finished what I started, he pushed on the middle of my chest as if he was instructing me to lie down, I did. His hands gently returned to the panty hose and he removed them, ever so slowly. Slower then I initially intended. He then placed his hands on my thighs and squeezed, this made me arch my back up and let out a moan. I sat up and his lips crushed into mine. I reached my hand up behind his head, thus pulling him down on top of me, deepening our kiss. Our legs were entwined, but one of his was moving just right that it was rubbing against the apex of my legs, making me want him more. I felt that Draco was going to drag this on as long as he could, and he would torment me into needing him like a fish that needs water. "Draco!" I breathed out heavily and tugged on his shirt. I lifted it over his head and threw it aside, and then my hands went for his belt. I was fumbling on the buckle, because one: it's a crappy belt, and two: he kept moving my fingers so I'd have to wait to take it off. I sighed and he silenced it with a kiss. He moved his lips to an intoxicating rhythm. My heart was nearly pounding out of my chest from the intensity of the kiss.

Out of no where there was a loud clank on the floor near the side of the bed that startled me, but Draco whispered "shhhh" placed a finger at my mouth, tugging at the bottom lip to open it slightly and he went back to kissing me again.

My hands started to explore his bare chest and I slowly grazed my fingertips along his stomach, when I reached his pant line, the belt was gone. That's what made the loud noise. I laughed out loud and Draco stopped his kissed to ask, "What?". I smiled and started kissing him again as my hand unbuttoned his trousers and slowly unzipped them. By the time I reached my hands around to start tugging them down, he slipped his hand underneath my back and unzipped my dress in one swift motion. His hands then made a trail to my thighs and pulled the skirt part of my dress up to my stomach and he placed a kiss below my belly button. I had to sit up for the rest of the undressing which was an advantage; he pulled the dress up above my head and left me in my knickers. I blushed and he noticed as he kissed my cheek before I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down to the bed as I twisted around to sit on top of him. My hands were on his abdomen, my legs on both sides of his body, and I could feel his hardened member at my apex. I slid my hands along his torso, teasing him; while I rocked my body back and forth on his hips, his eyes were begging me to stop, but I just leaned down to kiss his soft lips. This kiss was rough, and he bucked his hips up, I almost fell off of him, but he grabbed my thighs and one hand slid up higher and higher. He ran his fingers along the edge of my knickers, slipping one in, right where it became wet. This made him bite my lower lip as I moaned and his finger touched the most sensitive part and my body shuddered. He rolled me over, so he could be on top, and he removed his trousers, leaving his boxers on.

I placed my hand on his as he was going to slip his finger along my knickers again, and made him grasp his own boxers and he removed them as well. Soon after Draco attacked the top of my knickers and pulled them off like a little kid removing the bow from a Christmas present. I found his face with my hand and pulled him down for more kisses. His body hovered over me, and I could feel him against my apex. Then he whispered, "Happy Christmas, love." with a smile.

"It's not yet Christmas, Draco." I replied. I could feel his emotion, I could taste it, smell it, hear it, as we became one. I could feel his heart beat when he lay on the bed and I placed my head on his chest. I could hear it. It made me happier than I have ever been.

"Hermione?" he asked, "Will we ever have a future, love?"

I lay there thinking about what he asked and answered the best possible way I could, "I hope so, even if we can't be together, we will. I love you, Draco. I would regret ever losing you." I kissed his chest above his heart and then fell asleep. I felt Draco's hands running through my hair and I smiled into a dream.

* * *

IlliannaBlack


	15. 14Hogwart's Express

Authors Note:

I do not own the Characters.

"Weird is good. No, weird is great. The weirder the better." That is what my Professor always says. Thank you, to all of you that have read my plot to what happens in Harry Potter. It means a lot to me, if you took time to write a short little review or criticize what you think is right or wrong in this story.

Special Thanks to you all.

Please R&R.

* * *

There were three things that I knew for sure. One: I loved, the sound of Draco, sleeping, it is absolutely peaceful. Two: The love I have for him will never die. And Three: I cannot possibly come clean in public, Dumbledore warned me, Draco won't allow me to do so even if I tried, and I can't hurt Harry. It is like fire and ice. Every step I take it feels like I am walking on thin ice and the flame is burning, melting the ice even further. If I slip, who is going to catch me? Ron will never speak to me again, but at this point, I couldn't care less. Harry, would Harry still be there? Draco, I know that Draco will always be here. He will always be in my heart. He has my heart. I smiled and placed my hand on his heart.

Draco stirred in the sheets at the touch of my hand. A smile seemed to spread across the peaceful boy's mouth and his hand reached up to hold mine, still on his heart, my heart. "Morning, love." he managed to say in a groggily voice.

"Morning, Draco." I said back and planted my lips on his, kissing him tenderly.

"Mmmmm. If I could wake up to your kiss every morning, I would." he whispered, bringing his free hand around to meet my cheek and pulled me into another kiss.

"I agree, I could also spend the rest of the day up here, hidden, with you. However, today is the day the train leaves for London. We should go pack." I said. I sat up in the bed and looked around the room. I saw my dress on the floor across the room and my knickers on the other side of the room, and in between is the mess of Draco's clothes from last night. Without a second thought, I pulled out the sheet from under the top blanket and wrapped it around my naked body, thus leaving Draco fully exposed. I turned to look at him and he was shuffling to cover up his morning wood, and I let out a short laugh, he glared at me. A glare that sent shivers up my spine, but he was still adorable.

"I'm pretty much already packed. I packed last night before I crashed Slughorn's dumb party. The reason I did so was to rescue you, but you seemed to be one step ahead of me." He said, playing his eyes to seduce me. He continued talking and I pretended not to listen. I could tell that he was getting heated when I didn't acknowledge his questions.

I picked up my clothes from around the room and sighed, my dress was a mess. There is no way I can enter the common room wearing what I wore to the party last night. Then the most brilliant idea came to my mind. I turned to the wardrobe in the corner of the room, opened it, placed my clothes inside, and closed it. I re-opened it and a whole new outfit appeared, along with a pair of shoes. I took the clothes out of the wardrobe and set them on the floor next to the foot of the bed that Draco was still on, now fully covered up.

"Are you going to keep ignoring me, love? Hermione? Hello?" he kept on with trying to get me to say something or even look at him. Then there was a moment of silence. I was squatted at the foot of the bed out of his view the sheet was still tightly wrapped around my naked body. I grasped the bottom of the blanket and stood straight up, giving Draco a devilish grin, pulling the blanket completely off of him and exposing him once more. "Hey!" he shouted. I kept silent and took a small step backwards from the bed and dropped the sheet off of my body. He gave me a raised eyebrow and I crawled on top of him on the bed, slowly. I reached his lower half and grazed my lips along the length of his member. It twitched, under my touch, this made me giggle. I took the tip in to my mouth and moaned as the length was too much, but Draco writhed under me and moaned in pleasure. My hands found his and I grasped onto them tightly so he could not move, and I released his member and trailed my tongue up his smooth, muscular abdomen. Moving higher and higher, I placed his hands above his head, aggressively. I smiled down at him, while teasing him, he tried to reach his mouth to mine, but I kept moving away, only brushing my lips lightly along his skin.

Then he thrust his hips up and in an instant I was on my back and his hands were grasping mine above my head. It seems that Draco Malfoy can only stand so much torture before he snaps. He placed both of my hands in only one of his, holding them tight, while his free hand traced my body. His member was throbbing on my sweet spot, and now Draco was teasing me, and succeeding. He did not kiss me either, every time his lips got close enough he would pull away. He was stronger than me, and lets face it, he was just begging me to talk to him, or he could tease me all morning and we could miss the train, not a very good plan.

"Kiss me!" I whispered when he pulled away once more, but he didn't. He brought his lips down once more to barely touch, then stopped. This was it, his free hand situated himself at my apex and his lips inched closer to mine and when we made contact he pushed himself inside of me. Like fireworks I felt an explosion of heat and I let out the most pleasurable moan into Draco's lips and his tongue slipped inside to explore. The build up of emotion and the intensity of the energy between us seemed to explode. I inched nearer and nearer to my climax, as his movements got rougher and faster. He broke apart from our kiss, I was breathing and moaning heavily, and Draco pressed his lips into the crevice of my neck, kissing me. Then, I felt my legs shake and my body shuddered, as I climaxed and feeling it over and over again, before Draco could finish. I never felt like this and the ecstasy built even higher as Draco came and rolled me over on top of him so he was on his back. Our hips still moved in motion, for the feeling was too immense for us to quit now. With him still inside me, and our bodies were wet, I sat upright and rocked my hips back and forth gaining my pace. He placed his hand on my thighs as one of them found my sweet spot and rubbed it as we both climaxed again. I leaned forward and rested on his chest.

"I have to pack, love. I can't miss this train." I said looking up to see his face. I was staring into his eyes and he was staring back at mine and for a split second I saw the reflection of my eyes mix with his and his sliver eyes had a ring of gold shine around his pupil. I smiled and said, "I love you." bringing my lips to his and kissed him deeply, passionately.

"I love you, Hermione." he said, between our breaths, and kissed me in return. "Now, let's get you looking decent for the public, I sure as hell don't want the rest of the World to see my girlfriend naked, although you, love, have the most gorgeous body I have ever seen. Even prettier than those in Witch Weekly." he said with a cute grin.

I rolled my eyes and climbed off the bed to dress in the clothes I set out. Draco grabbed his clothes and did the same as I had, placing his clothes inside the wardrobe and received a new outfit, consisting all black, something more fit for Lucius Malfoy. I cringed at the sight and continued to put my shoes on. I sat on the bed to tie them when Draco leaned down and tilted my chin up and planted a kiss on my tender lips. He was smiling wide when he stood upright again and said, "I believe that was the best breakfast I have ever had, Hermione. I can't believe I told myself that you didn't love me anymore. Avoiding you for six weeks is hard business, love. I couldn't stop thinking about you, and knowing that you kept on looking at me to get any response. I'm so sorry. I promise, I will never ignore you when you are around. I couldn't handle the sadness in your eyes. I love you." he said, and leaned down for another kiss.

"Well, Draco. Promises are just words unless fulfilled. I love you, too." I stood up and grabbed the bag that the wardrobe gave me and left the Room of Requirement, grinning all the way back up the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"Harry, I told you, I don't want to be around Ron!" I yelled at Harry. We were sitting alone on the train, and then Ginny walked in. I looked at her and she had tearstains on her cheek and her face was flushed. "Harry, just tell Ron, if he wants to talk to me, alone, without Lavender, he can. I'm not going to find him, cause he'll just be snogging that bitch. Just go!"

Harry stood up and was yearning to hug Ginny, I could tell that he really wanted to comfort her like he has comforted me, but he just left. Ginny sat down where Harry was and told me about Dean. "I just wish I had the guts to let Harry know that I really like him, I mean, did you see him look at me when he left?" Her tearful eyes began to lighten up and she was smiling.

"Well, Ginny, take some advice from me. If you like him, then why don't you talk to him? That's what Draco did. He came and found me sitting under a tree by the Black Lake and started talking to me, it was, of course, weird at first. After all, I thought he loathed me all these years, but he was forced to. Now that some things have changed, he doesn't care about hiding his feelings from me. Ginny, just talk to Harry and see where that takes you, he likes you." her smile grew brighter as we talked.

"What will happen when Ron finally talks to you. Will you still be with Draco, or will you go for Ron? I know you like him. You've been telling me that you like him since we became friends." she asked and my smile turned into a frown. I didn't want to consider it.

"I guess, I don't know what will happen, Ginny. I love Draco and I don't think I could break his heart for that baboon. He told me awhile back that he knows that Ron and I will eventually be together. As if he was telling me that he didn't want to be with me, yet when we are together, he holds me like he doesn't want me to leave him, ever. It's confusing, you wouldn't understand, Ginny." I looked at her, then out the window.

A light snow was falling down. The scenery was peaceful. London was coming into view and both Ginny and I was taking out our luggage to depart, when a knock came from the door. Ginny opened the door and Draco Malfoy was standing outside.

"Malfoy." Ginny acknowledged him in disgust.

"Weaslette." he said back in the same fashion. "May I speak with Granger for a bit?"

She didn't answer, but motioned him to come inside, sliding the door closed.

"Alone?" he asked Ginny.

"Anything you say to her can be said in front of me, Malfoy." she spat at him.

"Draco, it's alright, she can stay." I told him.

"Fine." he said under his breath and pulled me in for a deep kiss, in front of Ginny.

"Ugh! Get a room!" she said.

Draco pulled away from the kiss, "I already found a room, so if you don't mind." he said with a smirk.

"Draco, that wasn't necessary." I told him.

His hand grabbed mine and he slipped a piece of folded parchment inside, so Ginny couldn't see. He pulled me in for one more kiss and departed.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked me in shock. "Is that what you mean by 'talking', Hermione?"

I blushed and turned to Ginny, "Apparently." I slipped the piece of parchment into my back pocket and we continued to grab our things. We didn't say much until we parted. I watched Harry, Ginny, and Ron all leave with Molly Weasley. Molly pulled me into a tight hug before they left. Now, that everyone connected to the Order was out of site, I pulled the piece of parchment out of my pocket and read: **Act natural, just breathe. See you soon. DM** Stuffing the paper back into my back pocket I took in a deep breath and looked around the platform for sight of my father, but he wasn't there. With it being nightfall, I figured that he was busy with The Dark Lord, as always. I then decided to find Draco.

Entering Muggle London, I left King's Cross Station to go to The Leaky Cauldron. I had a room there from the end of summer, and Dumbledore sent me a key to that same room a week ago. Heading up the stairs to the room I catch a glimpse of Lucius Malfoy standing at the bar talking to Stan, the owner, he was closing up for the night. He pointed up to me on the stairs and Lucius' Medusa stare sent shivers down my spine. I turned back to the stairs and walked straight to my room. I became feebly with my hands and dropped the key on the floor. I bent down to pick it up and when I stood back up to place it in the door knob the door was already open. With it being dark, I felt insecure about what was about to happen, so I took a deep breath and pushed it open, slowly. There I saw my father, Antonin Dolohov sitting on the edge of the bed in the middle of the shanty room.

He stood when I entered the room. "Happy Christmas, Darling!" he said holding his arms out, welcoming me. I drop my things and ran into his arms. "I suppose you want to go home, then?" he asked. I nodded my head.

He sat back down on the bed and I asked, "What is Mr. Malfoy doing here, father?"

"He is here to take you to the Malfoy Manor. You will be spending Christmas there, on orders from The Dark Lord, my dear." when he finished speaking, right on cue, Lucius Malfoy joined us in the dirty room. He shoved my things a side, I had to pick them up, "Father!" I yelled in opposition, but he grabbed my arm so tightly that I had an instant bruise, of that I am sure. I felt the familiar tug behind my navel and we apparated into the Malfoy Manor. He threw me to the ground next to my belongings when we hit the ground. He then turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

From the warm welcome that Lucius gave me, I felt very UN-welcome. Then I heard the voice of reason behind my thoughts. "Graceful landing, love." Draco said with a laugh. I stood up and walked to embrace him. My arms wrapped around his shoulders and his arms wrapped around the small of my back. He nuzzled his face in my curly hair and whispered in my ear, "I hate it when he is near you. It scares me to death."

"Why does he treat me like this, Draco?" I asked him. You could almost taste the fear in my words.

"My father and your father don't get along. He doesn't understand why he raised you under the protection of false blood. They fight about it, and my father really gets to Antonin. He went as far as asking that your father cannot even touch you, so you can't go and leak information to your precious Harry. He doesn't trust you, either. But I know, I know you, you are to honest, when you are given a task you pull through, no matter what. It's that fire, that passion that drives me crazy about you. That, and... I love you." He said, finishing his explanation with a kiss.

"Draco Malfoy! I thought I taught you better manners than that!" The yelling came from the open loft as Narcissa Malfoy descended the staircase with a frustrated look on her face, aimed at Draco. I glanced between the two and Draco stood up tall, raising his chest high.

"Mother, I would like to introduce you to, Hermione Dolohov. Antonin's daughter, that of noble blood." Draco said in a thrilling voice, he smiled down at me and pulled me in to a side hug.

Narcissa reached out her hand to me and I shook hers, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Dolohov. Draco tells me so much about you. You bear the faithful mark, I hear? And yet, you are friends with Harry Potter. What makes you so special?" she asked me.

"Mrs. Malfoy, since you asked, I do bear the faithful Dark Mark and wear it with pride. Harry Potter has no clue of what I am doing I have betrayed him to My Lord. I cannot speak of my business with anyone but Him, so that is what makes me so special, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you, for letting me into your beautiful home. Would you be so kind to allow me to my quarters, Ma'am?" I spoke with confidence and ease. I could tell that Draco was taken back by my proper poise and he reached down to grasp my hand and held it tight. His confidence was filling back up inside him. It seemed to me, that whenever Draco was around his parents he felt inferior, like he did in the graveyard.

"Indeed, it is very late, I am sure you are tired." Narcissa snapped her fingers and two house elves appeared. "Take Monsieur Malfoy and Mademoiselle Dolohov to there SEPARATE abode's, send Mademoiselle's belongings ahead. Help her settle in. That is all." She sent the house elves off and they returned a moment later. Narcissa Malfoy gave me a sneer and left out of the room, in the same direction, as Lucius had gone before.

The house elves lead us up stairs and down a grand hall, it seemed to never end, then we reached a door. The elves opened the door but before I could see in Draco covered my eyes with his hands and walked me forward a few steps. "Draco! Come on! I'm tired of surprises for one day. Please." We stopped and his hands dropped to rest on my shoulders.

* * *

IlliannaBlack


	16. 15Confusion Of Words

It was as if we had never left Hogwarts. The room was almost identical to the room Draco made inside the Room of Requirement. The walls, a deep shade of royal blue, the ceiling, a enchanted starry sky that twinkled like diamonds in the sun. The difference was the bed, instead of having royal blue sheets, they were slightly on the violet side, a close match to my favorite color, periwinkle blue, and the design on the blankets were black swirls. I gasped. On one side of the room, a small fire place letting off a little bit of heat, a large bookcase lining the wall to the window. On the other side, a glass door with ivory tulle drapes, which matched the curtains hanging on the four-post bed in the center of the spacious room. My room. I stepped forward and Draco's hands dropped off my shoulders, I turned in a circle with my arms spread out then faced Draco. He was smiling at me, leaning up against the frame of the door with his arms folded across his chest.

"Draco, it's like you know me better than I know myself. How do you do it?" I asked him more like inquired, as I approached him with a devilish grin. His façade broke and I watched his train of thoughts disappear into the silence, he stepped toward me, grasping my hand and twirled me around until I crashed into one of his strong embraces, my back against his chest. Draco took his free hand and brushed the hair off my neck, moving his hand across the bare skin and traced down my chest and back up to my chin, tilting my face towards his, but instead of his lips coming in contact with my lips, he placed a light, hungry kiss on my exposed neck. Grinning up at me with those silver eyes as he did so. Draco was teasing me ever so sweetly, and he knew it. My mind was rushing with the feeling of being Draco and I forgot where I was completely, the noises in the room seemed to be blocked out in my world, for I did not hear the door to my quarters close. Not only the sounds seemed to slip my mind but the sights, as well. The ground below us had transformed into the large bed that was in the room, unaware that we practically floated across the room, the soft surface was incredibly difficult to stand up on, but Draco had a steady hold of me, beings that he was in control of everything at the moment. Things started to piece together in my mind, when I recognized my surroundings I started to panic, hoping that no one would interrupt, but I did.

"Draco!" I moaned and his eyes became questioning. He let go of me and I came crashing down on top of the bed, I scrabbled to my knees facing him as he descended from where he was standing, he sat in front of me on the bed, grinning like the devil himself, looking at me as if I was going to be his dinner. My stomach flipped and I leaned back off my knees and my back came in contact with a wall of pillows. I was suddenly trapped when Draco placed both hands against the wall, pinning me in between, he was getting better at this. His lips found my forehead, trailed down my nose, missing my lips, as his cheek brushed the side of my cheek, his lips nipped my ear and he whispered softly into my ear, "Ne parlez pas, je peut vous entendre, love." My body melted at his words, my heart felt like it was going to burst into flames and set the entire Malfoy Mansion on fire, I would blame Draco for this doing. His lips brushed down the side of my neck, nipping the skin as he trailed his fingers lightly up my left arm, stopping at the bandage.

Pain scoured my body at his touch on my arm. I shook underneath him and he jumped back looking at me with questioning eyes. "What did you just say?" he asked shocked, trying not to make skin contact with me again, fearing that I might react the same way.

"What?" I asked him back, confused beyond measure. "I didn't say anything, Draco." I sat up staring deep into his questioning stare and tried to recollect what I might have just said.

"You just said something, right when I touched your bandage, it was like a spell. It was like the Protection Spell you chant in your sleep, but it was different. Strange. Your tone, Hermione, it sounded like you were in a trance. Then your body shook. Hermione, I am scared. No! Don't touch me!" he said as he pushed himself off the bed.

"Draco! I'm scared too. Please." I said getting up to sit on my knees. My eyes pleaded for his touch again, but part of me was scared of what might happen this time, I felt a tear roll down my cheek and dripped off my chin. Draco stepped forward as if he was going to wipe the tear off, but he dropped his hand and sighed.

"Hermione, I need to go talk to father. Can you rest a little; it has been a long day. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call Reggie, she'll get you what you need." Draco brushed his hand through my hair, being careful of not touching my skin and he disapparated out of the room.

I closed my eyes hoping he would reappear, but when I opened them I was staring into an dark empty room. My hands were clutching onto the sheets on the bed as if I was holding on to a life raft in a stormy sea. I closed my eyes again I saw silver grey eyes in my vision. _What in bloody hell could I have said? Damn it!_ Flopping my head back onto the pillow I continued to think of what I could have said, but nothing was coming to my mind. I decided to call on Reggie the House Elf.

"Reggie?" I asked out to the empty space. Man, did I feel foolish for doing this, but I had to know. Seconds later I heard a 'pop' and a house elf, closely resembling Dobby, appeared.

"Madam, how may I be of service?" she asked.

"Reggie, I was wondering if you could tell me where Mr. Malfoy's study is, I have something very important to tell him." I asked politely.

"I am sorry, Madam, but I cannot tell you. Is there anything else that I can help you with?" she replied.

"No, Thank you, Reggie. You may go." I said and the house elf disappeared with another 'pop'. _What in the world? Can't tell me where Lucius Malfoy's study is. Something must be up. This is starting to become the worst Holiday I have ever had. First, I can't spend it with my father and now I am left alone in a place I have never been, if I go searching on my own I am bound to get lost._ I reached behind my head and grabbed one of the pillows, covered my face, and screamed of frustration into it for a short second._ I hated this. I wished none of this ever happened. I wish I was with Harry. At least Harry tells me what is going on and doesn't leave me in the dark. Curse them all._

Time passed ridiculously slowly. The silence in the room mixed with the darkness and I felt like I was going to suffocate from it. I needed to do something, I reached over to my bag and pulled out a piece of parchment and a travel quill and began to write.

_**Harry,**_

_**Hope your Holiday is brilliant! Dumbledore gave me a room at that French Hotel I have always wanted to visit, but don't worry yourself, I am in good hands. The Eifel Tower is magnificent! You should see it someday. Tell Ron I say hello, too. Well, just give the entire Weasley Family my love. See you soon!**_

_**Happy Christmas Harry**_

_**H.G.**_

After I folded his letter up I picked up two more sheets of parchment and started writing again.

_**Ginny,**_

_**Wish I could have come spend the Holiday with you, but you know, with Ron being there. Well, I just thought I would let you know that I am visiting Paris, staying at a Hotel here, Dumbledore got me a room with a view. I promise, one of these days, you and I are going to spend an entire month in Paris. I'll bring back something 'Hot' for you. *Wink* By the way, the boys are gorgeous here. Don't tell anybody that I said that, but they are definitely, how do you put it, Yummy!**_

_**Happy Christmas Gin**_

_**Love, Hermione**_

And Next.

**_Father,_**

**_What was the real plan behind me being placed at the Malfoy Manor? I am pretty sure I would not have run and warned Potter, or the Order. Do they not trust me enough to be with you? I mean, I have lived with you for the past 17 years._**

**_Love your daughter,_**

**_H.D._**

With all said and done, I place each letter carefully in separate envelopes checking the names twice, and called for Reggie once more. With a 'pop' she appeared.

"Madam" she said with a bow.

"Reggie will you please send these two letters by owl to the Burrow, and if you must, have Lucius 'proof' read them, and this one is for Antonin Dolohov. Please send them accordingly. Thank you."

She nodded and disappeared again with a 'pop'. The room was yet again silent as before. I lay back on the bed and stared up into the enchanted ceiling. The star patterns changed in a constant swirl, it was relaxing and I could feel myself drift off into sleep.

* * *

IlliannaBlack


	17. 16Crossing The Line

"Wake up." I heard Draco whisper into my ear. I groaned at his wake up call and rolled over to see that it was still incredibly dark in the room.

"What time is it?" I asked groggy, while rubbing my eyes open.

"Two Forty-Five." he whispered. With his reply, I was disappointed. I dosed off at 2 am, and he woke me up just now, what in the world?

"What's going on?" I asked him, sitting up to stare at him with hate-filled eyes. My body felt light and the room started spinning. The lack of sleep seemed to make me dizzy, but I managed to stand up straight before I came crashing down onto the floor. Draco reached his hand down and offered to help me up, but I refused. I laid on the floor looking up at him. "Tell me what is going on?" I asked.

He stayed quiet and reached down to pick me up. I protested by shouting at him and flailing my arms about, but his grip was strong enough he pulled me up to my feet and held me up against him for support. When I felt all the vertigo disperse I stepped back and asked him once more. "Are you going to tell me why you woke me up, or did you just do that for amusement?"

"Well, I just wanted to see you wake up, and to be honest, it was rather hilarious. Ow!" I slapped him across the cheek but he grabbed my wrist and continued. "I was only joking, love, geez. That's number three now, I might have to wear a helmet around you, before you knock me out for good." He said jokingly. I resisted the urge to slap him again and bit my lower lip. His lips graced mine, lightly planting a kiss there. He then pulled away and led me, over to the couch, to sit on his lap in front of the fireplace. Draco pulled out his wand and bright yellow-orange sparks came out the end and started the fireplace up. Soon enough the room was filled with a comfortable heat. I snuggled against his chest and looked up at his stone face, his expressionless face. Something was wrong.

"Draco?" I whispered, frightened. His face then came undone as his brow furrowed up and he closed his eyes, tilting his head down and away from my gaze. He was brooding. I became disappointed and felt extremely uncomfortable. "Draco... please." I whispered again, reaching my hand up to touch his cheek. My fingers were barely touching his skin when his hand snapped up to grab my wrist and he pulled my hand away from his chin and held it against his chest, above his heart. Just then, he turned his face to meet mine and he opened his eyes slowly, looking directly, into my soul. I felt a warm sensation jolt through my body and my head started spinning. For a second, all I could see was that black mist, and then I saw myself.

I was in Snape's office, he was telling me about the power of the Protection Charm. "...You must understand that chanting a Protection Charm while one is sleeping is unique. It gives one protection from any harmful curse for a short while. The curse will not affect the protected one, but will eventually drain power out of them. They will only feel a tingle, but will become weak in strength. You must be careful not to get in too much trouble using this Protection Charm, for it is very advanced magic, and only a handful of wizards are able to use it."... The black mist swirled around and then I saw another vision.

I was standing in front of Dumbledore's desk, Albus Dumbledore was speaking to me..."I need you to protect yourself, and remember the unbreakable vow you made. I am afraid I cannot give you any more help, tonight; I have a meeting with Mr. Potter in about a minute. You may go." He waved his hand and I nodded. I turned out the door and ran down the stairs in a quick motion, then walked out into the corridor. Harry was walking toward me, on his way to Dumbledore's office. I tried to walk faster and pass him, and maybe he won't see me. "Hermione, wait!"... Then another swirl of black mist filled my mind.

There was a little blonde girl dancing around a field of rose bushes. The scent was magnificent. The little girl then came running toward me with a handful of deep red roses. When she held them up for me to grab, a crimson liquid was oozing down her little arms, her palms were soaked in the crimson liquid as well. I took the flowers from her and kneeled down to her level, taking her hands into mine and looked into her eyes. The mixture of silver and gold shone in her eyes, I felt like I have seen that mixture before, once upon a time. I looked down at her hands and the crimson liquid was gone. I smiled at the little girl and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She wrapped giggled and smiled back at me. I picked her up and walked to a tree. We sat under the tree that over looked the sea. Then a pale slender hand rested upon my shoulder. I looked up to see the owner of the hand, I saw Draco.

"Draco, Stop!" I screamed and I found myself sitting in his lap in front of the fire at the Manor. His eyes were in shock. I saw my own face in the reflection of his eyes, Oh, I was furious. "How could you? You! Ugh!" My hand found his face once more, slapping him hard across the face. The sound echoed in the room. He did not react; he just sat there with his head turned. I stood up, grabbed my robe, and walked out of the doors that lead to the balcony. The cold winter air blew into the room and the fire flickered fiercely, I slammed the doors shut behind me. The snow was gently falling, but the wind blew it around like crazy. I found that the view was incredible. Catching my breath to recall what just really happened, I tried calming myself down, but instead I slid down the back of the door and wrapped my head in my arms. I was shaking and crying myself unconscious, it worked.

_Why Draco? How could you do that to me, I trusted you. Draco, I love you. No. I loved you. I can't believe anything you say to me. You couldn't even trust me to tell you. You had to cross the line and violate my memory. You disgust me. You are no better than The Dark Lord himself. How could you?_

Several thoughts ran through my head as I slept. Most of them were about Malfoy. I felt my body shiver, and started to realize where I was. I felt the warmth of the fire blaze on my skin, and I opened my eyes slowly. I was curled up on the couch in front of the fire, wrapped up in my robe and blankets. A pillow was placed under my head; I smiled at how thoughtful Malfoy was. I sat up and looked at the sky out the window, the sky was a dark blue, but it was quickly getting lighter, my guess would be that it is currently around 8 AM. Taking my eyes from the view outside I saw that Draco was sitting on the floor, leaned up against the back of the couch, wrapped in a blanket, fast asleep. He looked so innocent and vulnerable, it was tempting to go through his mind and see what he was thinking. I reached for my wand and silently tiptoed my way around the couch. I sat down in front of the sleeping Malfoy on the floor, pointed my wand in his direction and his hand wrapped tightly around my wrist again.

"Don't even think about it, Hermione." he said, opening his eyes to look at me. Sadness filled his eyes, and I could read the sorry flowing of the silver irises, but I couldn't forgive him, yet. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I really am sorry. My father, he told me, if I could use Legilimency on you, then we could find out why you subconsciously chant charms. I'm sorry. I ruined our trust by doing so. I love you, you know that." His grip on my wrist came loose and I put my wand away.

"Why, Malfoy? Why couldn't you just tell me?" I gasped and looked away from him. He placed his hand on my knee, I pulled myself away from him, standing up and walked to the other end of the room.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." he said, standing up, but staying where he was, afraid of crossing the line again. "I couldn't tell you, because my father was ordered by the Dark Lord. Last night when you said those words, I went to find my father and I pulled out the memory. He looked it over and so did The Dark Lord. It really bothered me when he hissed at the memory, watching him, watching you made my stomach cringe. I couldn't tell you. The Dark Lord thinks that you have a very powerful gift, maybe too powerful for you, so he wanted to know where it might have come from, so he asked me to get the information from you. I really wanted to tell you, but he ordered me not to. I have a feeling that he doesn't trust you. He said what you were chanting was a strong defensive charm, and he wondered why you needed it, if you were safe here with us. You do know that charm can backfire, it happened to a famous wizard, Fulbert the Fearful, and he died. So be careful, Hermione. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died." I stared at him in confusion for a while. He spoke again, "You wanted to truth, Hermione, and when I give it to you, you just sit there. Believe me when I tell you this, I didn't mean to deceive you. I understand if you can't trust me, but I can't stand this." He started making his way across the room towards me. I felt angry at him, but I wanted to touch him and forgive him. I held my wand in my hand once more, and when Draco was a meter away I looked him dead in the eye and whispered under my breath "Crucio". Draco fell instantly to the ground and curled up, fighting the pain. The curse was only for a short second, but I felt a jolt run through my veins and wanted more. I threw my wand across the room in terror. Seeing Draco glance up at me from the floor made my heart tighten in my chest and I let out a tiny gasp of horror. I was terrified. I sat in shock as Draco sat up next to me and pulled my body into his, he held me tight against him, soothing me after I just attacked him. His forgiveness for the use of my unforgivable curse made me feel even less human.

"Hermione, you can fight it, I love you." he whispered in my ear, and rocked me back and forth, comforting me. "You can trust me that I won't let The Dark Lord know what I saw. I promise. I'd rather be tortured."

"No! Draco, No!" I turned and looked at him, "You can't wish that upon yourself. I'm sorry. I felt angry and that's what came into my mind. It just happened. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I forgive you for what you did. I love you, Draco." I buried my head in his chest and wrapped my arms around him, holding him as tight as he was holding me. I didn't want to let go.

"I love you." he breathed and kissed my cheek as a tear rolled down and his lips soaked it up. "Tell me, how many times have you seen that little girl?" he asked.

Now, curious, as to why he brought her up, I had to answer truthfully. "I have never seen her in reality, only in dreams. It was one dream, and now twice in a memory. Snape saw her too." when I said this, Draco tensed up, but relaxed soon after. "Why do you ask?"

There was a deaf pause before he spoke, "I have seen her too, in my dreams. She was running up to you and Weasley, calling "Mummy", I figured that she was your daughter, but you were holding Weasley's hand and had a crappy diamond ring on your finger. I was so jealous. Then it was just you standing there, with me. Your belly was nice and round, you were pregnant, and I felt very protective of you. You seemed to distant yourself from me and tripped, but I caught you. I will always be there to catch you, Hermione. I then placed my hand over your belly and felt a kick. That is when I saw the little girl's twinkling eyes and blonde curly hair. My daughter. Hermione, when I woke up from that dream, I didn't know what to think, I was wordless, scared. I got up and took a shower, not caring that I wore my clothes in the shower, not caring what temperature the water was, not caring about anything, but you. That dream was so real; it scared the shit out of me. To me, the dream seemed to be a reminder for me that one day I will lose you to Weasley. I don't want that. Ever. But I have no control over that." I felt a tear roll down his cheek and drip onto my forearm. The tear burned against my skin and I held onto Draco even tighter. I never knew how alike we are, until he told me his dream of the little girl.

"Draco, I love you, no matter what happens, I promise that I will never lose you. You will be the one that I love. No one could ever come before you." I said placing a kiss below his ear. I smiled.

Somehow we managed to get up. I changed from my robe, tank top, and shorts into what Draco set out for me. A simple, but elegant black cap sleeve, empire waist, dress with metallic decor, black panty hose, and matching rounded toe heals. "Draco, is this necessary?" I asked.

"You know my parents, they are all about purity and wealth. Show them what they are missing, and they'll fall in love with you as fast as I did." he said, placing a kiss on the top of my hand. Together we headed downstairs for breakfast, toast and jam with a morning tea. Lucius Malfoy was of course a no show. Narcissa Malfoy was at the table sipping her hot tea and reading the Daily Prophet. "So, tell me, Miss Dolohov. What was it like to be raised like a muggle?" she peered at me over the paper, taking in my appearance with satisfaction.

I took a sip of my tea and smiled at her, then answered. "Well, Madame Malfoy, It was rather upsetting. When I found out that I was a pureblood all along I was so furious, I killed the damn muggle that raised me. I couldn't believe it, but when my father, Antonin, came for me, he told me that he felt like he betrayed my trust. I kicked him in the gut and took his wand and shot the Dark Mark into the sky. I ran. I went to the only place I knew I could go. I went to France to look back at England from the shore. I hated my life because it was a lie. I don't think I could ever go back, but I'm stuck with Mudblood Granger for the rest of my life." When I was finished telling her, I took another sip of my tea and avoided eye contact with Draco. I could feel his stare on me, but I couldn't give him my attention.

"Very well, Miss Dolohov. You show pride, and you carry yourself very well. If I heard correctly, you have achieved very advance, very powerful magic. For someone so young, that is indeed an excellent attribute to have. I would love to see what you do in the near future." she spoke in a very proper manner and her words flowed royally off her tongue. She nodded in my direction as an approval and spoke to Draco, "You have my blessing, Draco." Draco nodded at his mother and stood up from the table and reached his hand out for me to join him. I took his hand and he led me to the library of the Manor.

Books covered the walls; I stood in awe at the sight of the selection. The Malfoy Library had to have been a third of the size of the Hogwarts Library. I fell in love. Draco, still had a hold onto my hand and led me to the large couch, he sat me down. I took one more look around the room. Behind the couch stood a table. On the table in the middle of the room, lay open books upon books. Next to the table was a white eagle perched on the back of the chair. "Draco?" I asked, now taking his hand in both of mine. "I thought your father was in Azkaban. I saw him being taken there last year."

He sighed, "I'm surprised you even remember that, beings that your father was there too. Or so you thought. My father escaped the same way as Sirius Black, 3 years ago, I'm sure you know all about that." Just then a whooshing noise came from being the couch and there stood Lucius. He smoothed out his hair and smirked at us both.

"Now, now, Draco. Don't give away all our secrets to the girl." he gracefully placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and stared down at me.

"Mr. Malfoy." I started and waited for him to notion me to continue to speak, "If I may ask, could we put our past behind us and look forward to the greater cause. Purity of our magical society will soon be arriving and we must team up together and not fight against each other." I studied Lucius Malfoy's face and he nodded.

Patting his son's shoulder, Lucius replied, "Right, fine girl, you are. Miss Dolohov, you are correct. However, don't think I'll treat your father any nicer, but you earn my respect. Draco, I suggest that you two head somewhere else for the time being, I need to get back to... work." He turned to the table; Draco and I stood up and left. He led me to the other end of the Manor; I was assuming it was the other end, I couldn't really tell because the halls were so long and dark. He led me through a door and pulled me around the frame, pressing me against the wall with his hips. The door shut quietly behind us and he leaned down to kiss my lips, fierce and hungry. His hands wrapped around my lower back, his right hand moving down to the back of my thigh and lifted my leg up to wrap around his waist. He did the same to my other leg and then held me tight against himself, kissing me passionately. I felt my back lift off the wall, Draco carried me across the vast room and he laid me down on a soft surface, presumably his bed, I unwrapped my legs and he sat in between my thighs.

His lips barely left mine, as he lifted his white v-neck off and tossed it aside. Draco's fingers trailed there way down my legs, to remove my shoes, and back up to pull the panty hoes off. I sat up in front of him and lifted the dress up, over my head and set it gently on the floor. Then he grabbed my left arm exposing my armband, and he tugged it off my arm, carefully, trying not to touch it. "You know, I could have just worn my pajamas to breakfast, or we could have skipped it completely." I whispered placing my hands on his chest and kissing him, tracing my fingertips to the top of his waistline and playing with the button at the top.

"I wanted my parents to like you, and why would I deny any chance to unwrap my Christmas present? Besides, I am taking you on a tour of the Manor, I started with the dinning room, then the library, and now..." he paused to kiss my collar bone, "my room." His kiss lingered above my breastbone. His hands swept up my body to caress my breasts and his thumbs rubbed my nipples, making them erect, then his lips found my skin, kissing between both breasts. I arched my back up and Draco took advantage of this opportunity to unclasp my bra, tossing it to the side. His tongue licked the around my nipples, he nipped and sucked light and hard on both. He took his time attending to my breasts and I moaned in pleasure, I knew that Draco likes this because his breathing hitches and gets rougher with his actions. He kissed his way down my stomach and pulled my knickers off kissing the inside of my thighs. His fingers lightly brushed my apex and one finger rubbed on the little nub that shot sparks up my body. My legs were shaking, and Draco placed his lips on the nub and sucked and pulled, making my wiggle and moan. His finger found it's way inside my folds, sliding up and down my slit, in and out, stopping and curving up, pressing hard against a sensitive spot. My body trembled under his touch as I felt myself tip over in ecstasy as Draco licked up the fluid I produced; he glanced up at me and licked his lips. Feeling my pulse race again, I reached down and grabbed Draco and pulled him up to kiss him. I bit his lip and he moaned and hissed in pleasure.

Attending to his needs, I yanked down his pants exposing his hardened member. Draco kicked his pants completely off and I pulled him down, rough and hard, taking control. Moving myself to sit atop his stomach, I kissed him ferociously, inching my body down farther and licked his lips, his chest, his abdomen, and his tip. Taking his length completely into my mouth, fondling my hands around him, I felt him harden even more. Moans and hisses were escaping his lips in pleasure, and his breathing hitched right when I felt the warm liquid spill on my tongue, his hands dove into my hair, pulling my head up. I locked my gazed with his, licking my lips and swallowed. My hand was stroking his length still and it twitched and hardened instantly, I moaned in response. Draco sat up instantaneously pulling me up on his lap, grabbing my waist firmly and placing me above his erection. I tightly wrapped my arms around his shoulders, felling him rubbing against my apex and in a matter of breaths he was thrusting up into me. My nails dug into his back, marking him, and I bit his neck. I could feel myself spilling over and over until pure ecstasy topped it off. Draco groaned and kissed me on the neck, bringing his hand up to caress my face, and I felt him spill inside of me. He relaxed and pulled me down to lie on top of his chest.

Draco drew his fingers along my back, all the while, kissing me, gently. The withheld passion that drove us both to the end was slowly dispersing back into our souls. Then he whispered, "I love you, forever." I looked into his eyes and saw the reflection of my eyes in his silver pools, the gold mixed into the silver, and I smile, closed my eyes and kissed him once more. "We should probably get ready for the Dark Lord." I rolled onto my back, sat up, and nodded.

Letting out a deep sigh, I looked over at Draco and held his hand. "I love you, Draco. We should leave at once, as soon as we get back to your father." Putting our clothes back on in record time, we headed back down the long hall to the library.

* * *

IlliannaBlack

http : // illiannablack (dot) deviantart (dot) com / art / ADeathlySecret2 - 159558923 Remove spaces and replace (dot) with .


	18. 17Happy Christmas

"THE LOCATION! Give me the location!" The Dark Lord yelled at me. His wand was jabbing into the side of my neck. "Well?" He hissed in my ear.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco fight against Bellatrix's hold. I took a deep breath and starred into those red slits for eyes that the Dark Lord had; filled with so much anger, it literally made me shiver. I felt him attempt to penetrate my mind, but failed. Then his wand lifted off my skin and my body shook uncontrollably. I didn't feel any pain but I knew what was happening. He was using the Cruciatus Curse on me.

"Unbelievable." The Dark Lord breathed. He stood there in silence, along with the other Death Eaters, even Draco calmed down knowing that I can't be harmed by magic. I felt every one's eyes staring at me. I wanted to hide, so I whispered two words, "Ottery St. Catchpole."

The Dark Lord took a step towards me and stretched his long fingers out, I couldn't breathe when they came in contact with my skin on my cheek, and he grazed them along the side of my face, saying, "Well done."

_Molly, Arthur, Fred and George, Ron, Ginny, and Harry. What have I just done? If anyone gets hurt… I'll be to blame._ I couldn't stop thinking about them. They were my family and I just gave up the location of where headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix is to be. In my mind, I am a traitor. If it wasn't for Dumbledore to put me up to taking this position, I would be dead.

* * *

The house was dark, but I knew it well. Placing my things in the main entry room, I turned on the lamp next to my chair and saw that man sitting there.

I jumped back and gasped. "You! What the bloody hell, are YOU doing in my house?" I pointed my wand at him, but did not take action. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run, but I felt safe. He looked at me and smiled.

A voice whispered inside my head, "_Hermione, stay calm, he will not bring any harm to you_." It said. I took a deep breath as the man stood up and put a silencing charm on the house.

"Hermione Jean. No need to worry. You are my daughter." He spoke.

"NO! You can't be! My father is a muggle! You tried to kill me!" I shouted.

"Hermione. I am the same man that raised you, that kissed your cheek and made all your injuries go away." He smiled again.

"Who are you?" I asked. By now I was realizing that he was the man that raised me my whole life.

"Antonin Dolohov, Death Eater, and your father. Hermione, you are a pure-blood witch." He spoke with concern.

The voice came back into my head, "_Everything he is saying is true. Listen to him_."

"How do I know you are not here to kill me?" I asked him, looking at him analytically.

"Because, if I were to kill you, why haven't I done it yet? You were not aware that I have been disguised for your protection." He said.

"Where's my mother?"

"Your real mother died when you were a baby. This woman that you call 'Mum' is just a prop. It was your mother's wish that you would be protected from the cruel world, but since you have dragged yourself into this war I can only give you a choice by the order of The Dark Lord."

"What choice is that?" I asked.

"Join the fight as a Death Eater, or your friends will be killed."

"_Join, Hermione._" Said the voice.

I took a deep breath and said. "I'll do it, under one condition."

He looked at me curiously.

"Can I borrow your wand, for a second?" I asked, giving him a devilish grin, so evil that it would put Bellatrix Lestrange to shame.

He did as I asked and handed me his wand. I lifted the silencing charm off of the house and found my muggle mother sleeping upstairs. I pointed the wand at her and whispered "Avada Kedavra," as a tear rolled down my cheek. Then I pointed the wand up towards the ceiling and whispered, "Morsmorde," as a shot of green lifted through the ceiling and up into the sky. That night, the Dark Mark hung above The Granger house, and haunted Hermione Granger's dreams.

"That's my girl." Dolohov said, walking towards me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "This is all part of the plan. Now, Hermione, I need you to make the unbreakable vow." I took his hand and faced him. "Do you, Hermione Jean Dolohov, vow to keep your existence as a Death Eater in secrecy, anybody who is not in association with or is a Death Eater must not ever know. This is the key to your survival. Do you promise me this?" He asked.

I felt something strange stir inside of me, and I answered him, "I do."

"Grab what you need. We're leaving immediately."

_What?_ "Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"We can't stay around here, with Muggle Law Enforcement on their way. We need to go somewhere safe. Here. Take this and hold on to my arm. Have you ever apparated before?" I shook my head no. "Take a deep breath and close your eyes."

Everything was dark and I couldn't breath. My insides felt like jelly. The air was cold and it was constricting me. Then everything went back to normal when we hit solid ground. I fell to my knees and threw up where ever we were. Things were finally coming back into focus for me when I hear the swishing of robes closing in on me. I was in the presence of The Dark Lord for the first time of my life. I stood up and looked at him in the eyes, looked around the crowd and saw so many masks, some of which were familiar, I then brought my attention back to The Dark Lord and held out my left hand for him. It was just an instinct, I didn't know how to act around him, so I thought I would be bold and make the first move.

"Ha! You think that you have what it takes to be one of my Death Eaters?" The Dark Lord asked me. He took hold of my wrist and pulled me closer to him, drawing his wand. He pointed the tip into my forearm, it burned as a small snake wrapped around my arm and bit my flesh, and then the snake entered the wound and turned into a black line. The line weaved into The Dark Mark.

* * *

I glanced over my shoulder and saw the pair of silver grey eyes looking into my golden irises from the distance. Bellatrix threw Draco down onto the ground and she apparated away, along with Fenrir Greyback. The Dark Lord then ordered us all to leave. Draco ran to my side, grabbed my hands and pulled me into him. I tilted my head up to look into his eyes through his mask; they were filled with a hint of fear. This scared me, because Draco has never shown this much passion for anyone in his life and to care about me in this way, it was compelling.

"Hermione, let's go." He tried to muster the words.

Lucius Malfoy was gliding towards us and he reached down and we all apparated back to the Malfoy Manor.

"The hardest thing that I could do, is say goodbye to you, forever. So my Christmas present to you is this." Draco held out a small black box in front of me. I gasped.

"What is it?" I asked him, with delight.

"If you open it, you'll find out, love." He answered with a devious smirk.

Reaching out my hand, I took the box and lifted the lid up. Inside shone a diamond necklace on a silver chain. The diamond sparkled like his eyes in the moonlight. "It's beautiful." I whispered, and then I made eye contact with him and leaned up to kiss him. "Thank you," my lips brushed against his and I couldn't help but stare into those deep pools of liquid silver. "I have nothing to give you." He pulled away from me and the saddest frown was etched in his lips.

"You've giving me more than you would think. Hermione. You showed me how to live. I love you." Draco told me holding my hands in his.

"Draco, are you distracting me from something?" I questioned him.

I saw hesitation in his eyes, and he answered with a sigh. "I was hoping you wouldn't have noticed too much. What is happening out there, it's bad."

"How bad?"

"Real bad."

"What's happening, Draco?"

"Father told me what happened after we left the site."

"Either you tell me or I will find out right now, I will go over there."

"Hermione, you can't. It will put you in danger."

"Then tell me what is going on!"

Draco grew silent.

"They destroyed everything that was out there, but no body got injured. Potter and Weaslette, I mean Ginny, tried to fight them off, but they were not prepared. You should be yelling at Potter, not me!"

"Oh. Believe me. I will."

"Good. Tell him to be more careful or he will end up dead."

"Is that a threat? Oh! No, Draco Malfoy, no you did not just make a threat." I said in a seductive voice, inching my body towards him, and gliding my hands up his arms. "You know what I'll have to do to you?"

"Hmmm?" Draco said with a smirk.

I stared into his eyes and closed mine. In a split second I knew what I was going to do. I thought about Ginny and Harry. I disapparated. Leaving the Malfoy Manor, to the field just outside of the Burrow. To my surprise, Draco was telling the truth. Seeing the Burrow in flames sent a shiver down my spine and I collapsed in the small pond that smelled of a fresh duel. Starring down into the dark water I saw my reflection. The person starring back at me was dark, evil. I didn't know who she was, but apparently, I am the only person in the World that sees her. Hermione Dolohov had no heart, no soul, no limitations, and no morals. She had dark circles under her eyes complete with pitch-black irises. Her hair was an untamable mess. Her complexion was a pale as the full moon, but what really set her off was how thin she had become. Starvation sank deep into her mask and the girl looked as though she was ready to feast on the innocent.

I shut my eyes tight and hoped that when I open them in the next second she will be gone. Then slowly I lifted my eyelids and saw the Hermione Granger that everyone knows, layered on top of Hermione Dolohov, as if they were battling for control.

Hearing Harry call out Ginny's name brought me back to what was happening. Somewhere in the field there was a rustling as if someone was coming for me. I had to get away. I only had a few seconds before anyone could appear. So I shut my eyes and thought of the first place that came into my head.

Hitting the soft wet ground, I looked around, the shore was soaked from a rainstorm, and it was still raining. I got up to my feet and walked up to the small shelter that sat atop of the hillside on Casemate au cap gris nez. Crawling into the opening I cut my arm on the pole protruding from the hut. The pain didn't settle in until I felt the Dark Mark burn on my forearm. He was indeed angry at me for running, I can feel it.

All of a sudden, I heard a faint 'pop', and at that moment, I lifted my head up and saw none other than Professor Dumbledore. My heart sank and I started crying, getting up and running to him, I threw my arms around him and he gave me comfort.

"Everything is fine, Hermione. No one was injured. Come, I'll take you back."

I nodded and took his arm as he apparated me back to the Malfoy Manor leaving no trace of himself behind. The burning pain in my arm started to lessen.

It felt alright to call it a night, so I got ready to crawl into bed. I took of my dress and shoes, now covered in mud and wet from the storm, threw them at the foot of the bed not caring about the puddle. Then I change into a clean and dry pair of undergarments, then picking out a black fitted t-shirt, I put it on. Crawling into the sheets I pulled my messy hair up into a bun and layed down to shut my eyes. Eveything was silent in the room and uncomfortably cold, so I snuggled up in the large, heavy blankets, but nothing seemed to work, and at that moment I wished Draco was next to me.

I felt the bed shift against me in the middle of the bed and my eyes lifted open right when I saw a pallid arm wrap over my midsection. Feeling him press his body against my backside, I smiled, then laced my fingers with his. He brought his lips up to my ear and whispered, "Happy Christmas, Hermione." Kissing my cheek all the way down my neck to my shoulder until he his head rested on the pillow.

Sleep came easy that night, and for the first time in months I had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

IlliannaBlack


End file.
